El celo
by Yue Wang
Summary: La vida de Leela fue relativamente normal, si obviamos el hecho de que ella y sus nueve hermanos son fruto de la relación incestuosa de su madre con nueve de sus hermanos podría decirse que es normal. Todo cambiara cuando sienta en carne propia aquello que es la principal causa de su existencia, aquello que nunca pensó heredar ni sufrir EL CELO SIN KIDS RULE 63
1. Aclaraciones

Los derechos de autor de los personajes y las imágenes que pondré pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

Como no conosco los nombres oficiales de todos los sin kids rule 63 decidí ponerlos a mi gusto y en cuanto a sus personalidades tratare que no cambien mucho aunque el cambio de genero debe afectar en algo

Ahora una muestra de las edades para estar más ubicados en el tiempo

Edades:

Adultos:

Loki - 40 años

Loni -39 años

Luke - 38 años

Lane - 37 años

Lynn Jr. - 36 años

Linka - 34 años

Lars - 32 años

Leif y Lexx - 29 años

Levi - 26 años

León - 23 años

Hijos

Lone (hijo de Loki) - 21 años

Lionel (hijo de Loni) - 19 años

Louis (hijo de Luke) - 17 años

Liam (hijo de Lane) -15 años

Lace (hijo de Lace) -14 años

Luka (hijo de Lars) -14 años

Leela (hija de Luke) -13 años

Lawrence (Larry) (hijo de Lexx)- 11 años

Lucky (hijo de Leif) - 8 años

Lolo (hijo de Levi) - 5 años

extras:

Cartel de galletas (alias amigos de Larry)

Gwyn, Killian y Marshal - 11 años

Amigos de la Leela

Ginger (rule 63 de Gordon) - 13 años

Logan Sharp (en esta versión es solo hijo de Sam) - 14 años

N/F: Con respecto a mi historia Placer para el muchacho estoy escribiendo mi actualización, con un poco de suerte la publicare antes de que suenen las campanas de año nuevo


	2. Algo cambio

Dicen que la vida siempre puede ser peor y estaba segura de eso pero no pretendía averiguar como, crecer como la única chica en una casa con nueve hermanos que además son tus primos no es algo que le haga muy bien a la mente, pero bueno podría ser peor al menos mi madre trata de pasar tiempo conmigo aunque seamos muy distintas y con todo y lo incomodo que resulta en ocasiones debido a nuestras diferencias se agradece el intento

Se perfectamente de lo mucho que podría complicarse mi vida si el mundo se enterara del sucio secreto detrás de mi existencia y la de mis hermanos, a la mitad de mis trece años me podría considerar una chica en pleno desarrollo con mis largos y enredados cabellos castaños claros que me llegan hasta la cintura y mis grandes ojos verdes musgo heredados de mi madre, mis pechos no son muy destacables pero lleno mi copa B y siguen creciendo en cualquier caso prefiero ser llamada tabla de planchar a amantar a mi edad como lo hizo mi ella, tengo cintura algo estrecha y caderas más anchas de lo que me gustaría en ocasiones al menos tengo mi trasero de manzana, lo que más amo de mi son sin duda mis tatuajes quizá no nací con ellos pero siempre supe que estaba destinada a tener estas enredaderas circulando por mis brazos y hombros para terminar en un magnifico rosal en mi espalda y lo mejor es la historia de cómo los conseguí con un loco plan hecho por todos para distraer a mamá el tiempo suficiente como para que Louis me llevara a la tienda de tatuajes, valió la pena el mes de castigo que me lleve después de eso la verdad nunca me arrepentiré de eso...y no puedo negar que fue un plus el grito al cielo que pego cuando me vio marcada de por vida

Esos tatuajes complementan perfectamente mi estilo de roquera metalera que consistía en pantalones de cuero morados sujetados por un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada, una ombliguera verde musgo como mis ojos con hombros descubiertos sobre una musculosa negra, botas negras y guantes de cuero negros sin dedos completando eso estaba mi inseparable bandana con diseño de calavera que me dio mi padre en mi primer concierto, soy la hija de Luke Loud no se sorprendan tanto de que una niña de cinco años este en un concierto de rock pesado, en fin acostumbro usarla en el cuello aunque cuando necesito sujetarme el pelo o despejarme la cara la cambio de posición a mi frente o la uso como cinta de cabello

Bien suficiente de mi, les explicare como se complico mi vida y todo comenzó una mañana cualquiera

La casa Loud había aumentado de tamaño para albergar a tanta gente y aunque todos mis hermanos debía compartir cuarto estábamos relativamente cómodos solo tenía un pequeño error fatal, el baño y remarco EL baño y sip, aunque la cantidad de ocupantes aumento casi al doble la casa seguía teniendo un único baño y eso nos obligaba a formar filas interminables para ocuparlo cada mañana

Como suelo ser madrugadora en general soy una de las primeras en usarlo y hoy no fue la excepción, cuando salí de mi cuarto vestida solo con unos shorts morados una camiseta ancha verde musgo pude adelantarme y quedar segunda en la fila detrás de mi hermano Louis, segundos después aparecieron Luka, Liam y Lace

-¿Quién esta en el baño? -pregunte como todas las mañanas

-Buenos días a ti también Léela y para responder a tu pregunta esta... -Louis iba a responder tan mordaz como siempre antes de su café matutino pero por algún motivo se detuvo a mitad de la frase, fue raro pareció crisparse en su sitio y como si perviviera algún peligro de la nada, me gire a mirar al resto de mis hermanos en la fila pero todos -si incluso el insensible de Luka- tenían expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostro

-Emm ¿sucedió algo? -fue todo lo que se me ocurrió preguntar

-No se bien que pero tienes algo diferente-soltó Luka que aunque no había cambiado mucho su expresión facial podía sentir su mirada mucho más penetrante que lo acostumbrado aunque eso no cambiaba su lúgubre tono de hablar heredado del tío Lars

-Tiene razón, en general verte en las mañanas es como ñee, pero ahora es como ehh? –gesticuló Lace

-Ehhh...ok, entonces quieres decir?-

-No lo sabemos pero tienes algo diferente –respondió Liam que como era el siguiente en la fila a mi empezó a invadir mi espacio personal de manera lenta, para mi suerte no duro porque rápidamente fue apartado por Luka y Lace pero las miradas de animales cuyo territorio se ve amenazado que tenían no me calmaba para nada

Termine retrocediendo hasta chocar con Louis que reaccionó en un salto y por la fuerza abrió la puerta del baño revelando que el ocupante actual era Larry quien como todo un pijo acomodaba su rubia cabellera hasta que fue sacado por la Louis a la fuerza a la vez que me encerraba en el baño a mi

Al final solo pude escuchar su conversación a través de la puerta

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCO?, ERA MI TURNO QUE TAL SI HUBIERA ESTADO DESNUEDO AHÍ ADENTRO?! –empezó a exclamar mi primer hermano menor que parecía totalmente preparado aunque seguramente le faltaban alguno "detalles" según el

-Entonces abríamos comprobado que tan pequeña la tienes –no pude evitar soltar desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que todos salvo mi víctima rieran, seguramente ese pequeño monstruo ya debe estar pensando una retorcida venganza pero me da igual

Volví a abrir la puerta para arrojarle su ropa sucia a la cara

-Esto debe ser tuyo –dije riéndome estaba segura de que recibiría alguna de sus clásicas maldiciones pero el mocoso se congelo del mismo modo que nuestros mayores anteriormente y extrañamente empezó a olisquear su ropa sucia, ok no quería saber que era lo que le gustaba de eso

-Que ahora tu narcisismo llego al grado de que te excita tu propio olor –se burló Lace volviendo a Larry a la realidad y ganándose una patada en la espinilla por parte de este y antes que pudiera que Lace pudiera atacarlo este corrió a la seguridad de su habitación –pequeña alimaña ya me las pagara –exclamó saltando mientras se sobaba su pierna herida

-Da las gracias que solo te pateo ahí de ser por mi te habría pateado las bolas directamente -fue lo último que dije antes de volver a encerrarme en el baño

Pude bañarme con tranquilidad y veinte minutos después salí del baño casi lista, lo único que me faltaba era acomodar mi bandana la cual tenía amarrada a la cintura en lo que cepillaba mi cabello, para ese momento ya se habían agregado Lone, Lionel, Lucky y Lolo a la fila, fue una sorpresa que mi ermitaño primer hermano mayor saliera de su cuarto y más aun tuviera la disposición de bañarse pero bueno no soy quien para juzgar, lo que si pude notar es que tanto el como Lionel tenían las misma expresiones raras que el resto de mis hermanos antes que entrara al baño, en especial Lone que empezó a temblar como si tuviera uno de sus ataques de pánico, solo pude saludar como de costumbre a Lucky y Lolo y preferí bajar a ayudar a mamá con el desayuno

Como de costumbre los adultos estaban casi todos en sus lugares salvo por mamá y el tío Loni quienes acostumbraban a servir el desayuno y tener sus arrumacos matutinos, en cuanto pasó eso por mi cabeza preferí no acercarme a la cocina y en cambio me acomode en mi lugar acostumbrado en la monumental mesa familiar

En cuanto me senté los adultos cambiaron de expresión, no otra vez ya es la tercera vez en el día que me miran raro, un momento, sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la cocina solo pude soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era yo la extraña del lugar sino mamá

-Pensé que aun quedaban semanas para que pasara –empezó a susurrar el tío Lynn que parecía un perro por el modo en como olisqueaba el aire con dirección a la cocina

-De hecho sí, se supone que no debería empezar por lo menos hasta la quincena del próximo mes, no veía una anomalía tan grande desde que nació Lolo –soltó el tío Levi, estaba confundida pero mientras no tuviera que ver conmigo mejor me aparto de la conversación

Pocos minutos después mamá hizo el anuncio del desayuno pero en lugar de escucharse la tropa de pasos corriendo por bajar solo Lucky y Lolo bajaron con la acostumbrada velocidad matutina, de hecho los pasos del segundo piso se escuchaban aterradoramente lentos, ¿acaso todos se enfermaron y no me di cuenta? esa sería la única explicación para tal calma en un día de panqueques

Antes de que ninguno de mis ausentes hermanos llegaran aparecieron mamá y el tío Loni con aspecto de haber hecho más que solo preparar el desayuno, por mi salud mental creo que apartare eso de mi mente, lo importante del asunto es que por un lado en cuanto entro a la habitación la expresión facial de tío Loni cambio del mismo modo que sus hermanos y miró a su mujer/hermana/cuñada ok se entiende que miraban a mi madre

-Ehh Linka tu estro no fue apenas hace unas semanas, o es que el termostato se averió –preguntó el tío Lane entre una de sus típicas bromas riendo solo el

Estaba algo confundida, según la información que me había visto obligada a recibir por parte del tío Levi- porque admitámoslo nadie quiere saber de la vida sexual de sus padres y en una familia como la mía era preferible mantenerse lo más alejada del tema que fuera posible- sabía que gracias a uno de sus tantos experimentos mi madre no tenía un periodo de ovulación como el resto de las mujeres sino que pasaba por periodos de estro o celo durante los cuales salía un olor de su cuerpo que era el que indicaba que estaba "receptiva", si en términos simples gracias un experimento que buscaba aliviar los dolores menstruales de mamá terminó siendo convertida en una especie de perra, esos celos se suponían duraban una semana y venían cada tres meses y cuando no resultaba un embarazo ella sangraba igual que el resto de las mujeres semanas después

Y por la traumática situación que había presenciado hace poco más de un mes sabía de primera mano que ella no tendría porque estar en celo al menos en mes y medio

-Estro?, de que están hablando estoy embarazada como podría entrar en estro siquiera –soltó la bomba mamá mirándolos confundida

-¿Embarazada? ¿Y cuando pensabas decírnoslo? –preguntó el tío León saltando de su silla, el era el único sin hijos en la casa y por lo que sabía se estaba esforzando mucho para cambiar ese hecho –demasiado para mi gusto si me preguntan-

-Quería decirlo cuando todos estuviéramos pero me arruinaron la sorpresa, en fin, si León serás padre al fin –sonrió mamá haciendo que el tema del estro se perdiera en el espacio, todos empezamos a felicitar a los futuros padres, para cuando llegaron mis hermanos faltantes y estos recibieron la noticia el ambiente incomodo que me estuvo persiguiendo durante la mañana se perdió y pude disfrutar de mi típico y ruidoso desayuno entre risas y peleas mientras que papá y los tíos hacían un asado especial en honor al más joven de mis tíos

El resto del desayuno paso tan normal como podía ser en esta familia y ya era hora de ir a la escuela, rápidamente salí acompañada de mis hermanos en edad escolar y nos subimos a Vanzila con Lionel como conductor y Louis de copiloto

Lionel era el primero de nosotros en entrar a la universidad, había ingresado a una prestigiosa escuela de cocina que por suerte no estaba muy lejos así que aun podía vivir con la familia y llevarnos a la escuela

Empezamos el recorrido a nuestras distintas escuelas, los primeros en bajar era Larry y Lucky quienes asistían a una prestigiosa academia privada solo para varones, a diferencia del resto de nosotros los mortales el tío Lexx decidió que su hijo debía asistir a una academia privada y con la personalidad de Larry este estaba como pez en el agua, con respecto a Lucky fue un tema de conveniencia debido al hecho de que por aquel entonces yo estaba por graduarme de la primaria y con el fin de que tuviera la compañía de algún pariente los adultos decidieron que Lucky también ingresara a dicha escuela, sobra decir que amenace a la alimaña de Larry para que cuidara a mi adorable Lucky

No me culpen por ser parcial, culpa a los pequeños por ser tan malditamente adorables y hablando de pequeños, fue el turno de Lolo de bajar, debido a sus "peculiaridades" y a su claro intelecto superior el más pequeño de mis hermanos asistía a una escuela especial para superdotados con todos los costos pagados por el gobierno claramente, al fin llegamos a mi destino la escuela secundaria, esta estaba conectada con la preparatoria y solo se separaban en distintos edificios por lo tanto fue la última parada antes de que Lionel partiera a la universidad, quedamos solo Louis, Liam, Lace, Luka y yo, nos separamos en distintas direcciones como de costumbre

Sus expresiones raras de la mañana no estuvieron durante el viaje a la escuela así que respire tranquila e ingrese a la escuela como de costumbre, no me imaginaba con lo que me toparía allá

Continuara

N/F: originalmente el capitulo iba a ser más largo pero preferí dejarlo en dos partes así no gasto todas mis ideas de una sola vez y no dejo una lectura muy tediosa ojalá les haya gustado de momento besos


	3. ¿La escuela enloqueció también?

N/A: solo para aclarar antes de nada cuando hayan palabras en _cursiva_ eso significa que es un susurro

La escuela empezó como de costumbre, me separe de mis hermanos y cada cual se fue a su grupo

…o a su aislamiento en el caso de Luka que rápidamente se sentó en una banca y sacó su libreta seguramente con la intención de dibujar alguna de las perturbadoras imágenes que sirven de tapicería en su habitación

Por el pasillo pude ver a Liam con el club de teatro, ese chico a pesar de ser muy tímido en publico habitualmente cuando sube a un escenario parece otra persona

Por otro lado vi a Lace con uno de sus equipos deportivos no me pregunten cual, ya tengo bastante teniendo que ir a animarlo a cada partido que tiene y aguantar todas sus tradiciones para salir victorioso en cada partido, jamás entenderé como no instalaron un baño solo para él y el tío Lynn hace años, el baño queda inutilizable cada vez que terminan alguno de sus partidos, en fin es mejor que terminar viviendo en un traje de ardilla como mamá cuando fingió ser de mala suerte para ahorrarse ir a los eventos de papá y mis tíos jamás supe como se libero del traje pero creo que tuvo mucho que ver con el hecho de que empezó a tener sexo con el tío Loni

En fin, por ultimo Louis se vio rodeado de su sequito de perras en celo alias club de fans entiendo que mi hermano esta bueno tengo los ojos lo suficientemente buenos como para notarlo pero no deja de ser molesto el verlo rodeado de gruopies cuando el chico ni siquiera es rockero, es decir si fuera del estilo de papá tendría sentido pero el es violinista y ese grupo de zorras piensa que Stradivarius es una marca de zapatos, no las soporto y se pone peor cada vez que aparece por la puerta con alguna de esas zorras colgada de su brazo afirmando ser su novia, garantía que no duraba mucho más de unos días, tiempo suficiente como para que mi hermano saciara su deseo sexual superdesarrollado y si, no hablo en sentido figurado el deseo sexual de mis hermanos esta muy por encima de lo normal, según el tío Levi es un efecto colateral de los celos de mamá que causo que sus descendientes tuvieran un libido por encima del promedio, para mi suerte pareció afectar solo a los varones porque sino seguramente ya habría empezado con la nueva generación de Louds y eso no esta para nada en mis planes

Suficiente de la extraña genética de mi familia por fin llegue a mi casillero y pude encontrarme con mis amigos Logan y Ginger, Logan es el hijo del ex novio y actual mejor amigo de mi papá Samuel Sharp, por lo que sabía fueron novios durante la secundaria y se separaron cuando Louis llego al mundo y gracias a la mente casi demasiado abierta del hombre su amistad no se vio truncada luego de que mi padre tuviera un hijo con su hermanita… ok el casi estuvo demás, el sujeto es una de las mentes más abiertas que ha visto el mundo actual pero eso es bueno porque así pude cultivar una amistad casi desde la cuna con un chico tan genial como lo es Logan quien es un calco de su viejo al grado que al igual que el tiene las puntas teñidas de un tono cian, la única diferencia entre ellos sería el hecho de que su cabello es más ondulado que el de su padre, en cuanto a Ginger hemos sido amigas desde el preescolar cuando hizo a Lace morder el polvo en baloncesto sabía que no dejaría ir a la chica (solo para recalcar el aun no ha podido vencerla)

-Amiga te tardaste como el infierno que acaso estabas follando que te retrasaste tanto?-fue el recibimiento que recibí por parte de mi mejor amiga, ese es otro de los motivos por el cual somos amigas a fin de cuentas

-Nada de eso mamá anuncio su embarazo y nos retrasamos en las felicitaciones-

-Embarazo?, ¿que original es cual el decimo?-

-Pues de hecho y por suerte es del tío León, con algo de suerte será el último y no tendremos que estar con pañales

-Al menos hasta que tengas a los bebés de tus hermanos no? –se burlo mi amiga haciendo que le diera un golpe en el brazo por su chiste, Ginger supo el secreto de la familia prácticamente cuando nos conocimos debido a que el cuando la invite a la casa por primera vez no le avise a nadie y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con la imagen de mamá besando al tío Lynn y dejándose manosear por el durante su embarazo de Lucky, luego de una charla por demás incomoda pareció entenderlo y eso no afecto nuestra amistad así es una de las pocas personas fuera de la familia que conocen nuestro torcido árbol genealógico

-Sigue soñando después de cambiar los pañales radiactivos de Lolo decidí no tener hijos hasta los 30 como mínimo –me reí de sus bromas, siempre teníamos ese tipo de humor y aunque nunca me lo había planteado seriamente la verdad no sabía si me sentía así con respecto a mis hermanos, como crecí en un lugar como mi casa y aunque los adultos trataban de evitar mostrarnos sus escenas "románticas" para que no pensáramos que nuestro destino era ser incestuosos como ellos se nos dijo que era nuestra elección, si un día alguno de mis hermanos y yo decidíamos tener una relación romántica nadie en la casa opinaría nada en contra por lo cual crecí viendo a mis hermanos de la misma manera en que veía a cualquier chico no relacionado conmigo

-Ohh y yo que quería verte teniendo los bebés de Luka y Lace _los dos al mismo tiempo_ -

-Waaa para con eso me dan escalofríos –exclame haciendo un exageradamente falso escalofrió –antes tendré los bebés de Logan –reí intentando incluir a mi amigo en la conversación, pasaron unos segundos y no escuche su típico discurso de que no cumpliría el sueño de su padre de emparentar con papá, tanto Ginger como yo volteamos a verlo y nuestro rubio amigo estaba ido por decir lo menos

Oh no, acaso todos los sujetos que me rodean se pusieron de acuerdo para ponerse imbéciles justo hoy, primero mis hermanos y ahora Logan estaba con cara de idiota mirando en todas direcciones como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, esto ya empezaba a molestarme

-Hey Logan, tierra llamando al rubio nos copias? –Ginger llamo su atención y no sería exagerado decir que saltó al darse cuenta que no estaba solo, cuando nos enfocó parecía nervioso y eso era muy raro viniendo de un sujeto tan relajado como el –cielos amigo parece que te persigue la misma muerte- dijo mi amiga preocupada

-¿Qué sucede Logan tan temprano y ya te drogaste o que? –le pregunte medio en broma medio en serio, intente poner mi mano en su hombre pero se apartó como si fuese a contagiarle algún tipo de enfermedad

Ese movimiento nos dejo sorprendidas a ambas y casi como un karma por actuar como un cretino terminó chocando contra el basurero, lastima que solo cayó al suelo y no le cayó basura encima

-Amigo necesitas relajarte ya nos estas preocupando- soltó Ginger ayudándolo a pararse

-Sí eso relajarme tengo que relajarme nos vemos chicas –fue lo último que soltó antes de correr como alma que le lleva el diablo

–ese sujeto debió haberse metido algo muy fuerte para quedar así -

-Pues entonces todos se tomaron lo mismo que el –solté molesta

-A que te refieres amiga-

-Mi hermanos están actuando como imbéciles desde la mañana y no hablo de imbéciles como de costumbre-

-Quien sabe quizá notaron que ya no eres una niña –dijo mi amiga con su tono burlesco haciéndome reír levemente

-No empieces amiga, mejor vámonos a clases que luego me culpas de que soy mala influencia –empezamos a caminar a nuestro salón

El día estuvo dentro de lo normal para una chica de trece con tatuajes que rodean todos sus brazos y cubren su espalda suelo llamar mucho la atención indeseada, unos cuantos maestros imbéciles por acá, unas zorras celosas por allá y lo más molesto son los imbéciles que piensan que los tatuajes son un cartel con la palabra "follame" impresa en él, a esos me toca tratarlos más comúnmente de la que me gustaría así que también me gane la fama de violenta gracias las escenas que he llegado a montar, aunque generalmente me los saco de encima con algunas palabras mordaces hay sujetos que no se rinden y he tenido que sacar uno o dos dientes y aguantarme los discursos de la no violencia y la imagen publica por parte de mi madre, en serio amo a la vieja pero su obsesión por el estúpido que dirán nos obligó a esconder que es nuestra madre como si fuera un sucio secreto cuando cualquiera querría una familia donde todos nos amamos y apoyamos, en fin no la juzgo porque gracias a esa decisión puedo salir a la calle sin que me llamen endogama o algo peor

Volviendo al punto mi día fue bastante normal para mis estándares… o al menos lo fue hasta la hora del almuerzo

Como la secundaria y la preparatoria estaban conectadas teníamos un único y enorme comedor, por costumbre tendía a sentarme en alguna mesa vacía junto a mis amigos y rara vez hablaba con mis hermanos, no me malentiendan no tenemos mala relación pero ya los tengo que aguantar en la casa al menos quiero mi espacio en la escuela y creía que el sentimiento era mutuo hasta que en el momento que junto a Ginger buscábamos a Logan para almorzar, pude notar a Louis rodeado como siempre por su harem de perras en lugar de simplemente saludarme parecía estar haciendo señas para que nos acercáramos, supuse que quería decirme algo así que luego de compartir una mirada con Ginger me acerque a ver que quería

-Hermano mayor nunca me hablas en clases ¿que quieres? –pregunte algo cortante porque no quería que sus zorras admiradoras intentaran llegar a el a través de su "linda" hermanita

-No puedo querer almorzar con mi hermanita? –dijo con un extraño tono dulce, no es que Louis fuera frio conmigo pero tiene esa reputación de príncipe azul que no combina para nada con la apariencia de delincuente que me cargo y para mi desgracia a diferencia mía el si se preocupaba por su "reputación"

-Ehhh… no –dije dándome la vuelta con intención de irme, antes de lograrlo fui sujetada del brazo y sentada junto a mi hermano, como no me lo esperaba estuve a punto de dejar caer mi bandeja –¿qué tramas? –entrecerré los ojos frunciéndole el ceño

-Vamos no te engrifes como un gato –su sonrisa relajada seguía sin gustarme sobretodo por el hecho de estaba tan cerca de el que podía sentir su aroma masculino y estaba segura de que el podía sentir el mío, solo pude mirar como Ginger se despedía de mi con la mano, la muy traidora me había abandonado cuando le dije claramente que mis hermanos estaban raros el día de hoy, tuve que resignarme a comer prácticamente sentada sobre el regazo de Louis

La incomodidad solo aumento ya que cuando estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a mi hamburguesa sentí que alguien más se sentaba a mi otro costado, cuando gire la mirada note que era Luka el que había decidido invadir mi espacio personal en esa ocasión y del mismo modo que Louis no era nada sutil al olfatear mi cabello, estos sujetos están empezando a asustarme en general son los hermanos con los que mejor me llevo pero no nos llevamos tan bien como para que de la nada puedan invadir mi espacio personal, esto empieza a asustarme, sabía que no podría irme hasta que terminara de comer así que hice lo más sensato…

Prácticamente me atragante con la comida y me pare rápidamente sabiendo que no tendrían más excusas para retenerme

Mi plan funciono bien al menos en la parte donde salía del incomodo abrazo en el que me había visto envuelta pero no logre dar muchos pasos antes de toparme con el último sujeto en mi lista para toparme ese día, ese era Jordan uno de los típicos fuckboys que formaban parte del equipo de fútbol y como se la tenía jurada a Lace por "robarle" el puesto de mariscal de campo decidió que la mejor venganza era "seducir" y luego desechar a su primita, le hubiera roto las bolas hace meses pero sigo en la mira del director por la última vez que le rompí la nariz a uno de los idiotas que me tomaron por una perra fácil

-Hola Loud –escuche la molesta voz del sujeto mientras se me atravesaba en el camino como siempre rodeado de su sequito de per.. es decir "seguidores"

-Lárgate Jordan no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para tratar contigo –

-Vamos Loud acaso no te han follado bien últimamente –se burlo el imbécil, estaba a punto de hacerle un favor a la humanidad evitando que se degenerara la especie con sus descendientes cuando alguien se me adelantó, para cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en primera fila para la pelea del siglo protagonizada por mi hermano Lace y la pandilla de fuckboys, si bien desde que estoy bajo amenaza acostumbra a pelear en mi nombre esta es la primera vez que lo veía tan agresivo, cuando vi saltar un par de dientes decidí que ya era hora de detenerlo

-Bien muchas gracias por defenderme pero es tiempo de parar Lace…¡LACE YA DETENTE! - tuve que empezar a gritar cuando me di cuenta que no parecía escucharme, estuve por arrojarme a la masa humana cuando fui detenida por la espalda, al voltearme me encontré con Lind caracterizado como uno de sus personajes de "caballero en brillante armadura" lo note porque cuando hace eso amarra su pelo en una ridícula cola de costado bajo, tuve que quedarme observando como Luka y Louis entraban a la masa y aunque detuvieron finalmente a la bestia no fui engañada y pude ver claramente que aumentaban las heridas del grupo

Cuento corto terminamos todos en el dirección esperando a que llamaran a nuestros padres ja, suerte con ello si es como de costumbre la única que interrumpirá su rutina será mamá que vendrá a buscar a su hijo Luka y sus sobrinos, y si dije hijo porque de todos nosotros el único que es oficialmente el hijo de Linka Loud es Luka lo cual es bastante obvio considerando que nadie creería que el tío Lars tuvo un hijo de pelo blanco, así que el es el único que con madre y padre no identificado de nosotros, todos los demás calificamos como hijos de nuestros padres

Dicho y hecho terminamos en detención siendo vigilados por el semidormido y senil profesor de historia mientras esperábamos a que llegara nuestra celadora, como sabía de antemano que el viejo estaba medio sordo y aprovechando que éramos los únicos en la habitación me gire a encarar a Lace

-¿Qué fue eso?, entiendo que el sujeto debería hacerse la vasectomía como favor a la raza humana pero no tienes que ir a prisión por eso –lo regañe y en lugar de actuar como mocoso regañado como de costumbre esta vez me sorprendí de su reacción

-No me importa debería haberlo dejado peor ya tuve suficiente de su acto de me voy a tirar a tu prima-respondió con agresividad poco acostumbrada, entiendan el sujeto es un bruto capaz de hacerte la urracarrana invertida solo para conseguir el punto dulce del sofá pero no suele ser agresivo, si se entiende la diferencia ¿verdad?

-Eso no es motivo para mandarlo a el y a todo su grupo al hospital, estas en equipos con más de la mitad de esos imbéciles si te sacan de ellos por causar una pelear después me estarás culpando –seguí reprochándole

-A quien le importa ni que fueran realmente de utilidad –siguió negándose a aceptar su error mi deportista hermano, ya resignada dirigí mi mirada hacia el que acostumbra a ser el encargado de estos discursos alias Louis, pero en lugar de relevarme de mi incomodo puesto de voz de la razón pude ver claramente como asentía a las palabras de Lace y no solo eso el otro par de imbéciles también se notaba que estaba de acuerdo con el

-Bien ya me hartaron díganme que mierda les sucede, desde la mañana que actúan más raro que de costumbre- exigí ya alterada y no pueden culparme verdad

Se formó un silencio irritantemente incomodo en la habitación todos se miraban entre sí como decidiendo o no si compartir algún sucio secreto conmigo como si no supiera que la primera vez que se la jalaron fue pensando en nuestra madre, ¿qué puede ser más desagradable que tener ese tipo de pensamientos por la mujer que te pario?

Estaba a punto de estallar cuando la puerta se abrió y por el umbral apareció la tétrica imagen de nuestra celadora, es decir, nuestra madre que como siempre que la llaman por alguna de las peleas que causamos parece haber pasado por el set de grabación del tío Lexx para caracterizarse de la muerte porque su mirada parecía decirnos las terribles torturas que nos esperaban cuando volviéramos a casa, no es que me asustara claro esta después de todo soy la mayor "criminal" de la familia o lo era hasta que amenazaron con expulsarme y mamá amenazó con mandarme a la academia femenina interna conectada a la escuela de Larry y Lion, nunca me dejare ver en publico con una falda rosa y y chaleco a cuadros primero entrego mi bandana… ok no pero se entiende la repulsión que le tengo a esa idea no?

En fin sin decir ni una palabra y como un grupo de presos camino a la muerte caminamos en fila con dirección al auto de mamá donde luego de un extraño concurso de miradas termine por primera vez sentada de copiloto sin que nadie se quejara mientras mis hermanos de alguna manera entraron a la parte trasera del pequeño Hyundai i10 anaranjado

-No puedo creerlo pensé que ya habían madurado pero como pudieron meterse en semejante pelea que llevó a la hospital a seis muchachos, saben lo decepcionada que me siento de que me llamaran para decirme que mis hijos se habían puesto a pelear en medio de la cafetería sin motivo alguno…-

-No fue sin motivo alguno y aunque lo fuera que importa ni que fuera tan grave un par de huesos rotos a fin de cuentas sanaran tarde o temprano- dije con mi típica actitud a la defensiva, es la costumbre solo eso puedo decir

-¿Y se puede saber que motivo tan terrible fue como para que mandaras a tus hermanos a golpear a esos pobres chicos? –bien ya me harte de que siempre me culpara por los problemas causados ni que fueran mis marionetas

-¡¿QUÉ YO LOS MANDE?! Y por qué no le preguntas a tus perfectos hijos sus motivos yo estaba muy bien tratando sola con esos imbéciles cuando tu hijito Lace decidió arrojárseles como si fuera un animal, no me culpes de que no tengan control de la ira –

-No me hables así jovencita que te conozco muy bien como para saber que…-

-Mamá no la culpes tiene razón –era la primera vez desde que empecé a meterme en problemas que alguno de mis hermanos salía a defenderme, tuve que voltear para ver que quien habló fue el propio Lace, si la situación fuera como siempre se hubiera ofendido de que lo llamara animal y ahora contra todos mis posibles escenarios resulta que terminó en uno por demás improbable y extraño

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hijo? –preguntó nuestra madre volviendo a calmarse

-El imbécil de Jordan otra vez la molesto con su acto de fuckboy, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando se bien que la molesta por mi culpa en primer lugar

-Je se lo merecía desde hace mucho que le rompieran algunos huesos –soltó Luka con su típico tono mordaz

-La verdad su nivel de inmadurez y falta de respeto a las mujeres llegaba los limites de lo obsceno quizá un par de huesos rotos les hagan a aprender a tratar a las chicas –dijo Louis en su tono de señorito, si no se viera igual a papá de joven creería que no somos parientes o por lo menos que es hijo de algún otro hombre

En cuanto a Link en lugar de soltar alguno de sus aburridos chistes solo se limitó a secundar las palabras de los demás diciendo

–Con ese escarmiento aprenderán a no meterse con nuestra familia-

Fue extraño por decir lo menos no solo me defendieron de esos imbéciles cuando saben que se como tratar con ellos sino que ahora abogaron por mi frente a su amada madre y no me malentiendan aunque ahora estemos discutiendo generalmente tenemos buena relación pero si llegamos a pelear la mayoría si es que no todos en la casa o se ponen de parte de mamá o no son lo suficientemente valientes como para inmiscuirse, en cuanto al cuarteto que hay detrás por lo general están en el primer grupo suelen ser los adultos quienes son del segundo grupo, no se atreven a meterse por temor a ser castigados por mamá

Finalmente el ambiente se calmó y llegamos a la casa donde irónicamente se encontraban nuestros verdaderos tutores, es decir, papá, el tío Lynn, tío Lane y también estaban el tío Lars (*1) , tío Levi y tío León

Todos mostraban miradas de decepción como si nunca se hubieran metido en alguna pelea durante su época escolar, ya estaba preparándome para aguantar como mínimo un discurso absurdo sobre encajar en la escuela y de comportarme como una señorita pero al igual que durante el desayuno en cuanto puse un pie en la casa sus expresiones serias se congelaron, supe que algo malo estaba pasando cuando todos tiraron de mi embarazada madre para encerrarse en la habitación principal de la casa para decir y hacer quien sabe que, terminamos todos parados en la entrada sin saber que hacer, solo podíamos esperar para saber que rayos estaba pasando ahora en esta loca casa

*1: como se dijo antes Linka es la tutora de Luka, para el mundo Lars además de León es el único de los hermanos que no tiene hijos

N/F: ahhh que mejor que escribir un historia de incesto en la facultad de teología de tu universidad ojalá les haya gustado y no me abandonen que créanme no los abandonare llevare esta historia a buen puerto me tarde lo que me tarde


	4. La razón

N/A: en honor a que mi cerebro aun no se seca de ideas decidí ponerle empeño para actualizar mis historias en menos de una semana, ojalá les guste y nos vemos abajo

Otra cosa de este episodio habrán algunos por en tercera persona y otros de Leela, sin más hasta luego

* * *

Si se preguntan si terminé con algún tipo de castigo por mi supuesta culpa en la pelea del almuerzo la respuesta es no, si se preguntan si estoy castigada entonces digamos que si, y todo por la maldita culpa de mi queridísimo tío Levi (¿sarcasmo?, ¿qué es eso se come?)

Retrocedamos un poco en el día hasta la salida de los adultos del cuarto, fue bastante corto considerando que cuando tienen sexo en general no los vemos hasta la noche, en esta ocasión solo tardaron una media hora, no quiero pensar que de la nada papá y mis tíos son eyaculadores precoces así que asumiré que tuvieron alguna de sus charlas "secretas", bueno tan secretas como pueden ser considerando que el sonido sube hasta el baño, en fin detalles sin importancia

Salieron muy serios del cuarto y quien lideraba la marcha no era ninguno de nuestros padres biológicos sino que el tío Levi así que asumí que no era de la repartición de castigos de lo que hablaron, cuando se acercaron fue el quien tomo la palabras

-Queridas unidades fraternas sobrinos del 3 al 6 por ahora vayan a sus cuartos, sus castigos serán decididos más tarde, unidad fraterna sobrina tu debes quedarte- informó con voz más seria de lo acostumbrado, compartí una mirada extrañada con mis hermanos y los vi subir las escaleras, aunque no soy tan imbécil como para creer que no buscarían una manera de espiar lo que sea que quieran decirme

O eso hubiera esperado de no ser porque papá, tío Lane, tío Lynn y tío Lars los siguieron un minuto después, los ruidos en el segundo puso me dejaron en claro que estaban espiando y fueron atrapados por sus padres, meee tendrán que aguantarse

Finalmente solo quedamos mamá, tío Levi y yo en la sala, cuando mi madre se sentó junto a mi como con intenciones de confortarme empecé a asustarme, la última vez que estuvimos en esta posición fue cuando me explicaron los "aterradores" sonidos provenientes del cuarto de mami cada tres meses, aaaaghh debieron haber insonorizado esa puta puerta desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento no quería enterarme de la genética alterada de mi madre de esa manera y menos cuando apenas tenía cinco, sigo pensando que de ese celo salió Lucky lo que es más perturbado todavía

En lo que me perdía en mis pensamientos, tío Levi tomó la palabra mientras se paraba frente a nosotras

-Seré directo contigo, estas próxima a pasar por el estro- habló rápidamente mi tío, me tomo un par de segundos procesarlo hasta que relacione las palabras, ¿estro?… ¿celo?, ¿me estas diciendo que voy a pasar por un puto celo? –bien ahora te explicare en que con…-

Si se preguntan porque no pudo continuar fue básicamente el motivo por el cual ahora estoy castigada, me le arroje con intenciones de hacerlo pedazos me importa un carajo que sea mi tío el es el maldito culpable de lo que me sucede, fue el quien provocó que mamá fuera alterada genéticamente en primer lugar y claramente altero mis putos genes y los de mis hermanos, ¿de que otra manera existiríamos si no fuera por él?

Estuve muy cerca de cumplir mi objetivo pero mi madre me sujetó por la espalda y aunque no quiera admitirlo tiene fuerza, es decir, ambas crecimos en una casa llena de hombres se asumía que tendría su propia fuerza, solo que no esperaba que pudiera detenerme por mucho, y no lo hizo iba a seguir hasta que termine siendo detenida por otra persona, esta vez alguien más alto y fuerte que mamá, voltee y pude ver a papá sujetándome, tras suyo estaban mis tíos y hermanos, incluso Lone quien acostumbra ser un ermitaño estaba parado viendo como intente cometer mi primer homicidio

-SUELTA ES TODO SU PUTA CULPA- grité solo quería retribución, no es justo al menos mi madre obtuvo esta mierda por su deseo de no pasar dolores cuando sangraba, yo ni siquiera lo he hecho aun y ahora me dices que tendré que pasar por un celo como si fuera un puta perra

-Hija cálmate, sabemos que es su culpa, pero que lo mates no arreglara nada-trato de razonar mi padre conmigo

-Si lo hará, al menos no podrá jugar a ser dios con más personas, por favor todos tenemos unos genes de mierda por su culpa, miren a Lolo si cuando se enfada le salen telarañas por el…-

Me calle… o más bien fue callada por una bofetada dada por mi madre, generalmente discutimos en especial desde que entré en la secundaria pero nunca me había levantado la mano

Todos se quedaron congelados como esperando mi reacción, el golpe pareció un interruptor para mis lagrimas porque me solté del agarre de papá y corrí a mi cuarto para que no me vieran llorar

Y henos aquí, estoy en mi cuarto por fin pare de llorar y no estoy exactamente castigada pero luego de arrancar más de un mechón del pelo de mi tío científico mejor ni salir para que me lo confirmen, ya pasaron un par de horas y nadie a tratado de entrar al menos me dejaron en paz

Escuche golpes en la puerta

-¿Hija puedo pasar? –era mamá quien quería entrar, de entre todo en la casa creo que es la única que entiende como me siento ahora, supongo que estará bien hablar con ella

Abrí la puerta y deje pasar a mi albina madre, es sorprendente que haya pasado por 9 partos y se vea tan bien, ojalá los putos celos me sirvan para eso al menos

-Lee, sabes que debes disculparte con tu tío no? –empezó mi madre, solo asentí resignada, supongo que no esta bien atacar a alguien aun si es el principal culpable de arruinar tu vida

-No se suponía que iba a ser normal –susurre molesta

-Bueno normal es algo muy difícil considerando quienes son tus padres –trató de bromear mi progenitora pero la verdad no estoy de humor para chistes de incesto, al ver que no me reía solo soltó un suspiro cansado- eso pensábamos todos pero como no habías menstruado nunca la verdad ni Levi sabía que esperar- respondió cansina

-Y no hay una manera de evitarlo o retrasarlo? –pregunté como un ultimo rayo de esperanza pero la expresión de mi madre me dejo en claro que no- si vienes a decirme que no es lo peor que podría sucederme mejor no digas nada-

-No vengo a eso, de hecho cuando entendí que era lo que me había pasado también intente matar a tu tío, de hecho estuve muy cerca pero me detuvieron tu papá y el resto de tus tíos, pero vine a explicarte un poco en que consiste esto que te pasara porque no creo que quieras escuchar a Levi –

-Bien suéltalo, que mutaciones ocurrirán con mi cuerpo, ¿no me saldrán alas verdad? –ahora bromee yo, después de escuchar que mi madre había reaccionado de una manera similar a la mía me sentí más a gusto y debo agradecer el tenerla, ella paso por esto sola y ni la abuela pudo ayudarla o explicarle nada, porque nadie tenía idea que rayos pasó

Después de compartir una risa volvimos al tema

-Bueno lo que hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de que pasaras por el celo es tu aroma- instintivamente empecé a olisquear mis muñecas y cuando iba a pasar a mis axilas fui detenida- no me refiero a eso, la verdad yo tampoco lo sentí, pero tus tíos y aparentemente la mayoría de tus hermanos si, dime ¿no notaste que actuaban más tontos de lo habitual a tu alrededor? –solo pude asentir al recordar los eventos del día, aunque eso no explica porque Logan actuó como imbécil cuando no somos parientes de nada –bueno eso es que ellos lo sintieron y quizá alguno de tus amigos en la escuela lo notó, es un indicador de que les gustas en cierto grado- me sonroje al pensar en que le gustara a mi amigo

-¿Entonces lo primero en salir es el aroma? –pregunté para concluir con el tema, mi madre asintió- bien y ¿qué sigue?-

-Pues no se si porque lo heredaste sea diferente tu caso, pero en el mío lo siguiente es la sensibilidad, todo mi cuerpo se pone sensible conforme pasan los días y el contacto hace que se ponga peor –ok trataré de no pensar en mi madre excitada y solo retendré que es posible que mi cuerpo se ponga sensible, que pena a este ritmo no podré dormir con mis hermanitos- luego empieza el celo como tal donde la sensibilidad y el aroma aumentan al máximo, al grado que no soy autovalente y…-

-Bien suficiente por ahora, primero el aroma, luego la sensibilidad y finalmente el celo, asumo que no controlare a quien escoger como pareja o si quiero o no tener sexo verdad –la tuve que detener no quería pensar en mi trauma de los cinco, mamá negó dándome la razón –¿bien alguna manera de pasar por el celo sin una pareja sexual? –fui directa al punto que me interesaba

Mamá pareció pensárselo pero luego de unos minutos sin respuesta solo pude asumir que nunca pasó un celo en solitario, solté un suspiro cansado

-Y las personas que sientan mi aroma, ¿tendrán alguna reacción además de ponerse imbéciles o bueno más imbéciles? –hice mi última pregunta

-Bueno cuando el celo se activa no solo tú pierdes la razón, esas personas también y hasta que el aroma baje _… una semana después –_ lo último lo susurró y aunque la escuche claramente preferí no explotar, ya que, supongo que tendré que averiguar sobre la marcha como tratar con esto sola porque ni muerta perderé mi virginidad por culpa de un maldito experimento fallido

-¿Entonces tendré que compartir el celo con todos los que se me acerquen?-

-NOOO…cough cough… cuando alguno se bueno eso… en ti… solo el será tu pareja en esa ocasión –ahhh maldita sea esta conversación es más incomoda que cualquier puta charla de "estas volviéndote una señorita" que pudiera existir, porque el universo se empeña en joderme

-Bien detengamos la clase de sexualidad por ahora y hagamos algo más divertido –le sugerí a mi madre, por suerte estaba tan o más incomoda que yo porque asintió al instante y nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos

Continuamos así el resto de la tarde hasta la cena, cuando por la puerta apareció papá con una pizza, me asustaba pensar que el se vería afectado por mi olor y existiera la posibilidad de que me convirtiera en la clase de puta loca que se folla a su padre, no me juzguen yo se bien que mi papá esta caliente pero eso no significa que quiera que follar con el solo una loca enferma con un torcido complejo de Electra se plantearía esa idea no?

En fin, por lo que me dijo el no sentía el aroma, al igual que el abuelo nunca sintió el aroma de mamá lo cual me quitó un enorme peso de encima, también dijo que el tío Levi estaba desarrollando un suero para que mis tíos tampoco lo puedan sentir, solo espero que no sea a mí a la que inyecten

* * *

PoV autora:

Mientras Leela estaba encerrada terminaron de llegar los hijos Loud faltantes y sus respectivos padres, Levi cuyos lentes se encontraban trizados por el ataque de la menor decidió explicar en privado a los adultos lo sucedido con la chica

-…Y bien mis unidades fraternas hermanos en términos simples la unidad fraterna sobrina conocida como Leela actualmente esta pasando por la primera etapa de un estro o mejor conocido como celo, pero no teman, buscaré desarrollar un inhibidor de aroma para que al menos nosotros no seamos susceptibles a caer bajo los efectos de su aroma- finalizó con su explicación el científico frente a sus sorprendidos hermanos, la mayoría estaban con caras impresionadas y los más cercanos a la niña de la casa algo asustados de convertirse en posibles violadores de su sobrina/hija y no que esta no fuera muy hermosa sino que no eran capaces de verla como algo más que la bebé que cargaban en sus brazos años atrás

-Más te vale hacerlo pronto Levi, no estoy dispuesto a que violen a mi hija –amenazó Luke a su hermano científico y aunque este quiso guardar la compostura luego de ser atacado tempranamente por la menor de los vástagos de su hermano rockero no quería imaginarse el como se sentiría ser atacado por el mismo que tenía la fuerza para ser capaz de detener a la chica

-Bien, ahora sin más opino que todos hablemos con nuestros respectivos hijos de este tema, por lo que pude revisar en las cámaras las unidades fraternas sobrinos del 1 al 7 son capaces de percibir el aroma que esta saliendo del cuerpo de Leela, en cuanto a la unidad fraterna sobrino 8 alias Lucky y mi unidad hijo aparentemente aun son demasiado jóvenes como para percibirlo –finalizó con la explicación el científico

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí sin decidirse a ser el primero en moverse, finalmente fue el propio padre de la chica quien se movió con intenciones de abrir la puerta y al hacerlo no se sorprendió de ver caer en masa a los hijos de la casa

-Asumo que la mitad de ustedes no comprendió del todo la conversación, Louis sígueme y los demás sigan a sus respectivos padres cada quien dará su propia explicación –dijo con seriedad poco acostumbrada el rockero familiar

Los hijos compartieron miradas entre si y se decidieron a seguir a sus respectivos padres a sus "lugares tranquilos"

* * *

La casa Loud cambio mucho desde el inicio de la nueva generación, de entrada los abuelos familiares Lynn Sr. y Rita Loud se mudaron al asilo de ancianos donde desde hacía años había estado viviendo la bisabuela Alberta, aunque es casi únicamente para sus maletas porque desde hace casi diez años los abuelos habían disfrutado de vacaciones a lo largo del globo pagado por sus exitosos hijos y solo se aparecían en las fechas especiales (las cuales en cualquier caso los hacían volver casi cada mes por al menos un cumpleaños).

La familia Loud vivía en la misma casa solo que la habían agrandado conforme creció el número de habitantes de esta, en primer lugar el sótano ya no era el lugar donde se apilaba la ropa para la lavandería, había crecido para tener tres habitaciones separadas, la primera es un cuarto de música con casi todos los instrumentos imaginables y además es estudio de grabación, otra habitación fue designada como gimnasio con todas las maquinas de pesas posibles y un ring de boxeo, finalmente un ultimo cuarto con varias maquinas lavadoras y secadoras que parecía una lavandería de barrio considerando a los más de veinte habitantes de la casa la maquinas se mantenían siempre en funcionamiento

El primer piso estaba casi igual solo con la diferencia que la habitación principal actualmente le pertenecía a Linka y quien fuera su amante nocturno, un secreto que solo los adultos comparten es la existencia de un segundo baño en el mismo armario donde años atrás sus padres quisieron poner uno, solo que este era de uso exclusivo de la albina y sus "visitas", el segundo piso paso a ser territorio de los sin kids, con el antiguo cuarto de cada padre Loud en posesión de su respectivo hijo y en el caso de la propia Leela ella tenía el cuarto que años atrás fue de su madre, la casa se amplió hacía arriba con un tercer piso donde cada padre tenía su propia habitación aunque algo más pequeña que las que solían compartir con sus hermanos todos tenían los lugares acomodados a su gusto. El patio también sufrió cambios pues el bunker de Levi se amplio hasta niveles insospechados para la gran mayoría de la familia todos a excepción de su hijo solo sabían que ahí estaba su laboratorio actualmente, además en el patio trasero había un pequeño invernadero donde Lionel cultivaba sus ingredientes orgánicos, la cochera fue mejorada con la tecnología del científico familiar para que todos los adultos tuvieran su propio vehículo y aun así pudieran conservar a Vanzilla la cual esta siempre en constante reparación por parte de Leif y a veces Leela. Por último a petición del gótico de la casa aunque el antiguo ático desapareció con la construcción del tercer piso se creó uno nuevo, aunque el único parecido con el anterior es su oscuridad en el espacio designado para Lars pues al igual que el sótano el este lugar se encuentra dividido en varios cuartos, con una oscura biblioteca con un único escritorio y lámpara donde acostumbraba a trabajar Lars, un cuarto de costura para Loni, un mini escenario donde cabe justo la familia para las presentaciones familiares de Lane y/o Lexx, y una oficina que ocupa Loki cuando trae trabajo a casa o que a veces usa Linka para realizar su trabajo de diseñadora grafica sin que su familia la interrumpa (porque este cuarto del mismo modo que el cuarto de Loki y Loni en su juventud tiene clave que solo el hermano mayor y la albina conocen).

La familia se dispersó a lo largo de toda la casa con dirección a los lugares que les dieran tranquilidad y privacidad suficiente para tener esta charla que se notaba sería incomoda para todo el mundo

* * *

Lone y Loki no se dirigieron a la oficina del padre sino que entraron al cuarto del chico que como de costumbre estaba hecho un desastre, al menos el lado que correspondía a este, Loki se trago un suspiro y dejó pasar la imagen para centrarse en su hijo que como de costumbre empezó a temblar, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por como era su hijo, a fin de cuentas fue su sobreprotección lo que causo que su muchacho temiera a salir de la casa, al menos se ponía en contacto con el mundo a través de las plataformas en línea pero Loki no podía evitar preguntarse como sería si hubiera tratado la paternidad desde otro ángulo, suspirando decidió sentarse junto al joven y en un movimiento poco acostumbrado lo abrazó

Lone sin saber muy bien como reaccionar dejó de temblar casi por la sorpresa

-Pa-pa-papá q-qu-qué es lo que me tienes que decir? –consiguió modular el chico

-Ahhh tu sabes lo que pasa tu madre cada cierto tiempo no? –preguntó tratando a su hijo casi como si de un infante se tratara

Lone frunció un poco el ceño

-Qu-qui-quizá sea un er-ermitaño pero no soy estúpido, se bien que ma-mamá pasa por el celo –

-Pues bien eso acorta la conversación a la mitad, tu hermana literalmente pasará por un celo muy pronto –soltó la bomba Loki con su falta de delicadeza acostumbrada, Lone abrió grande los ojos y se quedó mirando fijo a su padre

-En-entonces Leela será como mamá? -

-Bueno… no exactamente digo no es como si fuera pasar sus celos conmigo o alguno de tus tíos, pero se podría decir que más o menos, dime ¿has sentido que haya algo distinto en ella últimamente? -

-Pues…siempre ha sido una chica linda y me gusta mucho su carácter de ruda…-al ver que estaba expresando sus sentimientos por su hermanita se detuvo rápidamente y se sonrojo –…pe-pero hasta hace poco sentí como si el ambiente a su alrededor…como sí fuera más…-

-¿hipnotizante?- Loki no tuvo que escuchar más palabras, al ver el sonrojo avergonzado en la cara de su hijo se le dijo todo- bueno eso es lo que sentí yo cuando mi hermanita de trece años pasó por su primer celo, quizá siempre la ame y eso me obligó a admitir mis sentimientos pero no te preocupes hijo no estas solo en esto –fue lo último que dijo Loki antes de dejar a su vástago a solas con sus pensamientos

* * *

En la única banca del invernadero se desarrollaba una escena similar entre Loni y Lionel con la diferencia clave que el chico al haber nacido con unas cuerdas vocales muy débiles hablaba por lenguaje de señas

-…y bueno básicamente la pequeña Leela pasara por lo mismo que tu mamá -terminó de explicar Loni, como el dijo muchas veces no había solo aire en su cabeza y a la hora de tratar temas sensibles era uno de los mejores en su casas –tienes que apoyarla, por lo que entendí eres capaz de sentir su nuevo aroma –su hijo asintió, Lionel era casi igual a su padre en su juventud solo los hubiera podido diferenciar la ausencia de las características gafas de sol del padre

- _Entonces debería proponerme para…-_ su padre detuvo sus manos negando con la cabeza

-Más que estar con ella en "eso", acompáñala estos días y trata de no actuar tan raro a su alrededor, yo no fui el que acompaño a tu madre la primera vez que pasó por "eso" pero sí fui su primera vez y eso no fue por atracción de olores o ninguna cosa científica, fue porque teníamos esa cercanía y si quieres estar con tu hermana ese es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar-

- _Gracias papá_ –sonrío el rubio más joven, ambos se sentaron por un rato en la banca hasta que Lionel volvió a mover las manos - _¿me cuentas como fue que llegaste a ser la primera vez de mamá?_ –pidió tímidamente el chico haciendo que su rubio padre sonriera

-Bueno verás fue un día…-

* * *

En el salón de música se generó la situación más rara que nunca haya visto la casa Loud, silencio y no cualquier silencio sino que ese que causa una tensión que se puede cortar con un cuchillo, ninguno de los hombres más relacionados en sangre con la "princesa" de la casa se atrevía a hablar del tema y ambos trataban de concentrarse en afinar sus instrumentos

Para cuando las cuerdas tanto de la guitarra de Luke como del violín de Louis se cortaron de tan apretadas que estaban fue cuando ambos por fin se miraron el uno al otro

-¿Hablaremos del elefante en la habitación? –preguntó el chico mirando fijamente a su padre que suspiro cansado de la situación

-Soy inmune al olor así que no puedo confirmar nada pero por lo que me dijeron tu hermana pasará muy pronto por lo mismo que tu madre-

-¿Te refieres a la pubertad?- trató de hacerse el tonto Louis pero al ver la expresión de su padre sabía que se refería a lo otro mismo – no me jodas pensaba que el único efecto secundario de los putos celos de mamá era nuestra libido, joder me follo a una tía distinta cada semana desde que tenía catorce y ahora me dices que mi hermana pasará por lo mismo y que no soy inmune- empezó a exasperarse el chico

-Básicamente sí y era obvio que no serías inmune, tú nunca la viste solo como tu hermanita –bromeó el hombre adulto causando que lo rojo de furia pasara a ser de vergüenza-

-No-No se a que te refieres –trató de negar mirando en otra dirección –como podría verla de otra manera si es solo una mocosa-

-Si claro, una mocosa a la que no dejaste que nadie más acompañara a tatuarse porque no estabas dispuesto a que la vieran desvestirse, ni siquiera yo su padre que si soy realmente inmune a sus encantos –siguió con la broma el rockero de la familia –escucha si quieres rockear con tu hermana sabes bien que no soy quien para juzgar, solo no la hagas sentir como si todo fuera por causa de un puto celo sino que es porque en verdad lo sientes, te dejo tengo que ver como van Leela y tu madre –fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar a su hijo pensativo en el estudio

 _-Porque en verdad lo siento, pero que mierda se supone que siento-_ fue lo que quedó rondando la mente de Louis

* * *

En el escenario del nuevo "ático" estaba Lane haciendo un acto improvisado para su hijo, el muchacho no paraba de reír

-Bien querido publico llego la hora del último chiste, que le dijo un padre a su hijo –sin esperar la respuesta de su "enorme" público- que su hermana entrara en celo jajajaja entiende –soltó de golpe mientras Liam aun reía hasta que finalmente pudo procesar lo dicho por su progenitor y se mordió el labio hasta sangrar por la sorpresa

-Es…es un buen chiste –dijo tratando de buscar la broma en la última frase de su padre el chico pero al ver su seriedad se dio cuenta que el chiste había acabado hace mucho –Ohh mierda –fue lo único que pudo articular para bajar la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro de su padre

-Si yo pensé lo mismo cuando comprendimos lo que eran los celos que pasaba tu madre, aunque fue algo tarde considerando que Lone ya estaba existía, al menos ustedes no tienen pañales que cambiar todavía –

-No bromees con eso, no quiero que suceda así –exclamó mirando frentico a su padre –Sabes muy bien que no quiero que me acepte por que le pase esa mierda y este caliente-

Y si Liam hace ya un tiempo que aceptó que estaba enamorado/obsesionado con su hermanita menor y no encontró mejor guía que su retorcido padre quien luego de admitirle que a su edad pasó por lo mismo con su propia hermana decidió ayudarlo en su "conquista" aunque sin resultados la verdad

-Bueno la primera vez que estuve con tu madre no fue porque estuviera en celo –contó Lane – y si quieres ganártela sin ayuda de "eso", solo hazlo y evita excitarte por su mero aroma eso solo la hará enfadar créeme jajajaja-

* * *

Como era de esperarse Lynn y Lace fueron directamente al gimnasio pero el castaño mayor al no saber como abordar el tema decidió enfocarse en su entrenamiento en lo que se le ocurría alguna idea

Así que ambos se encontraban levantando pesas en ese instante, como mariscal de campo de mayor edad en la NFL debía estar siempre en forma o sería reemplazado por el siguiente en al fila, aunque probablemente se retire pronto para volverse entrenador a tiempo completo de los equipos en los que participa su hijo actualmente

Lace imitaba a su padre en el levantamiento de pesas hasta que vio lo que nunca creyó ver, Lynn Loud Jr. parando sus levantamientos a la mitad, se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que luego de soltar un grito su padre se enderezó bajo la sorprendida mirada de su vástago

-Bien no soy bueno en temas científicos o sentimentales, esos departamentos son para otros de tus tíos, lo diré directamente- se tomó unos segundos para respirar y miro con toda seriedad a Lace- tu hermana entrara en celo- soltó mirando como su hijo reaccionaba a la noticia, primero se lo vio algo confundido por las palabras de su progenitor pero segundos después de procesar la información enrojeció al mismo tono de su acostumbrada playera

-Pe-pe-pero dijeron que ella era inmune, es decir, que no pasaría por esas cosas –empezó con su diatriba el menor

-No me preguntes como funciona el cuerpo femenino ni mucho menos tu madre y hermana, solo se que sentí el aroma de celo acercándose y con tu madre embarazada solo puede provenir de una persona –se cruzó de brazos el mayor

-Espera, ¿tú también puedes sentirlo? –preguntó casi asustado el menor, no es que se sintiera amenazado por su padre pero nadie en al casa pensaba que eso sería siquiera posible

-Tranquilo tigre, Levi esta trabajando en eso, te aseguro que no quiero quitarte a tu animadora favorita, yo ya tengo la mía –bromeó revolviendo el cabello castaño cenizo con ese mechón tan característico de su madre –pero si debes pensar en un plan de ataque, tus contrincantes seguro trataran de adelantarse así que debes ser más rápido –empezó a hablar como si de un entrenamiento o plan de juego se tratara

-Si señor- y ahí siguieron padre e hijo planeando que sería lo mejor para conseguir el "premio", si probablemente a este no le vaya tan bien

* * *

-Tu botón de rosa esta a punto de florecer y su aroma ya se siente en el aire- fue lo único que tuvo que decir Lars para que Luka sonriera con todos sus dientes de entre los cuales se destacaban sus colmillos -

-Seré yo quien abra esos pétalos eso no lo dudes -siguió sonriendo el albino

-No lo dudo, solo recuerda actuar con suavidad, no querrás que se caigan en el proceso –aconsejó el padre para sentarse en su escritorio y empezar a escribir mientras su hijo reía entre dientes

* * *

-¿Dime hijo aun quieres que Leela sea tu princesa?- preguntó Lexx tomando el té elegantemente con su hijo en el cuarto de este último

-No quiero, ella es mi princesa –respondió el rubio menor imitando la elegancia de su padre al beber el té

-Pues si quieres actuar hazlo pronto porque todos están notándolo-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Entrará en celo en pocos días así que debes conseguir quedarte a solas con ella en ese instante o tendrás que dar por perdida la oportunidad –aconsejó sonriendo con la maldad que lo caracterizó de niño

-Ohh créeme que no la perderé- con la misma sonrisa de su padre – y me asegurare que nadie se atreva a acercársele –dijo parándose para ir en dirección a su caja fuerte de donde sacó unos folios, cada uno etiquetado con el nombre de uno de sus hermanos y la premisa "…un sujeto con muchos secretos", al ver eso Lexx no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de su hijo y ambos empezaron a reír malignamente

* * *

Debido a que Leif no encontraba una manera de hacerle entender a su –aun- inocente hijo el proceso por el cual estaba pasando su hermana y que lo obligaría a apartarse de ella momentáneamente no encontró mejor método que acompañar a Levi y su propio hijo al primer piso del bunker donde el científico explicaba en términos técnicos a su propia prole

-…Y debido a una mutación genética del cromosoma X heredado de tu madre, se generara una anomalía en las conductas sexuales tanto tuyas como del resto de tus hermanos, la mayoría ya la ha mostrado con un alto nivel del libido, pero en el caso de su hermana debido a la ausencia del cromosoma Y limitante con el inicio de la llamada pubertad se activó el mismo gen que posee su progenitora el cual causara que entre en proceso de estro en un par de días y se encuentre incapacitada para estar en compañía de ustedes por al menos una o dos semanas, este debería repetirse una vez cada tres meses y no parará a menos que haya una fecundación exitosa pero debemos evitarlo debido a la corta edad y el cuerpo aun inmaduro que ella posee, actualmente solo Lucky y tú Lolo son inmunes al aroma debido a su corta edad, cuando lleguen a una edad más avanzada es posible que también sean capaces de percibirlo- terminó de explicar el científico

Leif quiso golpearse en la cara por pensar que Levi podría explicar de mejor manera a su hijo cuando ni el mismo entendía lo que decía su hermano en el 90% de los casos, bajo la mirada a Lucky quien sentado sobre su regazo se notaba tan confundido como el mismo

-Ehhh puedes explicarlo en español por favor –pidió amablemente su hijo al menor -por ahora- de sus hermanos

-Leela entrara en celo igual que mamá y no podremos estar cerca de ella durante las próximas dos semanas –simplificó Lolo la explicación de su padre

-Ahhh ok, la extrañare, ojalá se mejore pronto –dijo con toda su inocencia el pequeño rubio, Leif casi quiso llorar de la ternura que le producía su hijo en esos momentos pero fueron llamados a cenar con el resto de los hombres de la casa

* * *

La cena pasó en un raro silencio, sobretodo considerando que el menú era de pizza y que incluso Lone estaba presente, la calma se mantuvo hasta que por las escaleras apareció Luke cargando la caja de pizza vacía

-Bien ya se calmó y comió, reaccionó mejor que su madre a su edad –bromeó el padre rockero ganándose un asentimiento por parte de todos los que recordaban aquella época –ósea todos menos León-

-Pero no se niega su parentesco al ver que de igual manera trató de atacarme –habló Levi

-Tu te lo buscaste querido tío- se hoyo otra voz desde las escaleras y todos vieron aparecer a Leela, la mayoría de los hijos parecieron ver como si bajara en la típica cámara lenta de las comedias románticas y mierda que se veía bien así

* * *

PoV Leela

Bien baje acompañada de mis padres y pude ver a mis hermanos, parecían más calmados que en la mañana pero seguía notándolos actuar raro, ahhh esta mierda del celo apenas comienza y ya me estoy cansando de el, bien al mal tiempo buena cara y aprovechare tiempo con mis pequeños antes que me ponga "sensible"

* * *

Continuara…

N/F: bien perdí la mitad del capitulo explicando el mapa de la casa demándenme al menos superé las cinco mil palabras, pero en general ojalá les haya gustado como avanza la historia y déjenme sus opiniones, ideas, dudas todo lo que quieran para así poder ir avanzando con la historia

Si quieren saber la historia de Loni (o de alguno más) háganmelo saber y quizá haga un especial respecto al tema


	5. Primera noche y mañana siguiente

N/A: Lo sé pesimo titulo no se me ocurrió nada mejor, a partir de ahora las _cursivas_ representan susurros

* * *

PoV Leela:

Me senté a la mesa familiar, aunque todos habían comido ya estaba claro que era momento de la charla familiar incomoda del día, cuando todos estábamos acomodados en la masiva mesa fue el tío Levi quien tomo la palabra

-Bien familia como asumo todos están enterados la unidad fraterna femenina conocida como Leela pronto pasara por un periodo de estro así que les daré algunas recomendaciones a todos…-

-Antes que nada querido tío te aviso que no seré yo a la que uses de conejillo de indias para desarrollar tu próximo invento genético- lo interrumpí refiriéndome al hecho de que ahora debe crear un suero que inhiba el olor del celo y me niego en redondo a ser la que sea pinchada, drogada o lo que sea que pretenda hacer para evitarme el trauma de ser follada por alguno de los hombres que me crío

-Supuse que te negarías sobrina pero no te preocupes los adultos nos encargaremos de ese asunto, bien ahora continuando con el tema tenemos que preparar la habitación de Leela así que por esta noche deberá dormir en el cuarto de Lolo mientras dejamos el lugar hermético para que no se salgan sonidos ni aromas, con respecto a…- y así siguió su diatriba dando indicaciones de cómo mantener la calma, el hecho de que no podría ir a la escuela hasta que se determinara que el periodo de peligro pasó y una perturbadora charla de que sería decisión mía el con quien pasaría ese momento, maldición tendré pinta de rockera e incluso de groopie pero soy una putamente romántica virgen, no saques el tema de con quien tendré sexo como si fuera una maldita clase de biología

Luego de que Levi terminara pudimos retirarnos, casi de manera automática todos nos desperdigamos por la casa, termine sentada sobre el pórtico fumando uno de mis amados pitos de Royal Caramel*1, necesitaba relajarme y me valía un carajo ser castigada por esto, a fin de cuentas ya estaré confinada en casa por al menos dos semanas si tengo suerte

Momentos después pude sentir otra presencia cercana y al voltear me encontré con Luka quien rápidamente me quito el pito y le dio una calada antes de regresármelo y como de costumbre echarme el humo en la cara, no se si es bueno o malo que al menos uno de mis hermanos no haya enloquecido del todo

-Parece que al menos alguien no esta actuando como un psicópata- bromee y Luka por extraño que parezca me sonrió de vuelta, ok eso confirma que no esta del todo normal

-Sabemos que siempre fui un psicópata, pero un poco de olor no me impedirá robar de tu droga- bien en definitiva mi próximo celo le afecta, Luka será muchas cosas pero bromista no es una de ellas

-Solo te da sentido del humor aparentemente, puedo vivir con ello mientras no robes mi ropa interior usada o huelas mi cabello como durante el almuerzo- respondí directamente, el ligero sonrojo en su cara confirmo mis sospechas de lo último y no quiero pensar si ya hizo lo primero o pretendía hacerlo

Seguimos compartiendo la droga hasta que ya no quedo más, por fin me relajaba unos minutos el día de hoy, me recosté en el techo mirando al cielo y mi mente empezó a divagar con todo lo que estaba pasando y pasaría, en definitiva no quería tener sexo con alguien solo porque era una necesidad biológica o al menos no quería que mi primera vez fuera de esa manera lo que me dejaba un tiempo limite antes de que la bruma del celo me deje sin libre albedrio, pensé en mis opciones y por mi mente pasaron la mayoría de mis hermanos, como dije antes por mi crianza siempre los vi como hombres más que como hermanos "normales", pero la verdad nunca paso por mi mente el imitar a nuestros padres, de alguna manera mi mente divagó en otras personas aparte de la familia como mi amigo Logan quien por su extraño comportamiento en la escuela claramente era capaz de sentirlo, con eso en mente empecé a reír suavemente, quizá y lo invite a hacerme compañía en mis momentos de necesidad de paso le cumplo el sueño a nuestros padres de emparentar

Mi risa pareció llamar la atención de Luka porque cuando por fin enfoque mi mirada en algo más que el vacío pude ver como su penetrante mirada gris (N/A: lo lamento mis amores no hay ojos amarillos aquí) se fijaba en mi, no sonreía lo que era buena señal, simplemente me miraba como tratando de averiguar que cojones pasaba por mi cabeza como para poder hacer que riera cual estúpida, eso solo hizo que mi sonrisa de por sí tonta se volviera aun más estúpida

No se si son las supuestas hormonas pre-celo o SPM para las mujeres "normales", la droga o cualquier mierda romántica que se le pudieran ocurrir a la puta autora pero cuando volví en mi estaba sentada sobre el regazo de mi hermano más cercano en edad mientras nos besábamos, la sensación de la lengua de Luka no es del todo nueva para mí, cuando éramos niños acostumbrábamos a besarnos como un juego -o al menos así era para mí- no lo había besado en años pero no fue difícil acostumbrarse a la sensación, lo nuevo fue la erección que se frotaba contra mi trasero y no puedo decir que me molestara en lo absoluto

-¿Hermano mayor sabes que no tendremos sexo en el tejado verdad? – susurre luego de separarnos, Luka me dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas psicópatas que dejaban a la vista sus colmillos vampíricos, en la bruma de la droga me empecé a preguntar como se sentiría ser mordida por esos dientes, mi hermano pareció notarlo porque antes de volver a moverme sentí como sus dientes se clavaban en mi cuello, era casi seguro que me sacó sangre y la mezcla de la sensación de la dura mordida y su lengua lamiendo la herida me resulto bastante excitante, estuve a punto de moverme a ayudarlo con su excitación cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el potente grito de Lucky llamándome

-El deber llama, lo lamento- dije con dulzura a Luka que quedo impresionado al ver como me levantaba como si nada de su regazo y lo dejaba con una erección que no hizo más que levantar mi ego, me hubiera quedado pero los gritos de Lucky me hicieron recordar que el deber de hermana mayor nunca acababa por lo que la calentura tendría que esperar

Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con Lucky muy sonriente mientras me mostraba el control de su dinosaurio de juguete hecho pedazos en mano, en general la imagen del control hecho pedazos no viene con una sonrisa sino más bien con el rostro de mi hermanito bañado en lagrimas, vi a los alrededores buscando alguna pista que me diera alguna explicación pero solo estábamos Lucky y en la sala, bueno si no contamos al T-rex de juguete inerte en el suelo

-¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez? –pregunte recibiendo el aparato

-Larry ha dicho que no podía decirte que me pagó para romperlo y distraerte -dijo muy inocentemente el pequeño, por eso adoraba a mi hermanito es un manojo de ternura incapaz de mentirle a su hermana mayor, le hubiera dado un beso para felicitarlo por su honestidad de no haber estado tan descolocada por su declaración de que Larry le pago para distraerme, ¿qué se traerá en manos este mocoso ahora?, estoy acostumbrada a hacerle de niñera a el y a sus amiguitos del cartel de galletas bajo amenazas o el módico precio de la mitad sus existencias de chocolate y si algo sabía muy bien era que ese niño no hace nada porque sí, hubiera seguido divagando de no ser porque Lucky me insistía en que reparara su juguete y el hambre post droga empezaba a llegar a mí

Terminé pasando la mitad de la noche reparando el aparato de Lucky y la otra mitad atragantándome con los sobrados de comida que guardaba en el refrigerador de los jóvenes, porque sí, en una casa con más de veinte personas se necesitan dos refrigeradores y para evitar peleas futuras tío Levi instalo el mismo sistema de cabinas de colores para que cada uno de nosotros guardara sus sobras y evitar robos

* * *

Desperté al otro día casi al medio día, el no tener que ir a clases tenía sus ventajas, pude disfrutar de un relajante baño y aproveche que era hora del receso en la escuela para llamar a Ginger…como me arrepentiría de esa decisión

-JAJAJAJAJA el celo, ¿en serio le cumplirás el sueño a tu amiga y la harás tía de dos bebés de distintos padres? Jajajaja –no se porque creí que contarle mi problema a Ginger mejoraría mi humor, la maldita zorra solo se ha reído por los últimos treinta minutos, tuvo que reportarse enferma en clases para seguir riéndose de mi desgracia

-Perra esto no es ningún chiste, todos están actuando como si me fuera a convertir en zombi, hasta están insonorizando mi cuarto y poniéndolo a prueba de olores o algo así- le grite a mi supuesta amiga por el teléfono

-Venga, tu vida no acabara por eso, además tu madre ha vivido con eso desde los trece y es una atractiva "madre soltera" que logró con éxito volverse la dibujante oficial de los comics que leía desde niña, amiga esta viviendo el sueño y tiene a su disposición a diez hombres calientes las 24 horas del día para complacerla-

-Ok ignorare la parte donde hables de lo calientes que están mi padre y tíos, y entiendo tu punto pero no quiero repetir la historia, sabes bien que mis sueños están muy lejos de este pueblito olvidado por el diablo además que a mi edad mamá ya estaba teniendo sexo con el tío Loni sin necesidad de ningún maldito olor, estoy casi segura que con o sin el juego del tío Levi de ser Dios hubiera existido

-Cierto, ¿cómo fue que pasó eso exactamente?-

-Una historia de una cita fallida y un consuelo que llego a mayores, la verdad no quise escuchar los detalles, es de mi madre de quien estamos hablando-

-Buen punto, ¿y volverás a la escuela en lo que te vuelves "hipersensible"?-

-Supongo que no, prácticamente estoy recluida en este cuarto/laboratorio hasta que mi propia habitación este lista y dudo mucho que me dejen salir de casa hasta que acabe esta mierda-

-Bien chica, cuando acabe la escuela iremos a visitarte con el rubio, así averiguamos la teoría de que tu nuevo aroma atrae a más que solo los miembros de tu familia-

-Bien hasta luego mujer y sigue soñando con volverte tía muy pronto- terminé nuestra conversación riendo, saben esta perra esta más loca que todos los miembros de la casa juntos y no la cambiaría por nada

Llego la hora del almuerzo y gracias al control de los adultos pude tener un almuerzo más o menos tranquilo sin sentirme un bicho más raro de lo acostumbrado en esta casa de locos, estaban casi

Todos los adultos pues se quedaron siendo sujetos de prueba para el desarrollo del suero inhibidor de olfato todos excepto por los tíos Loki que como buen adicto al trabajo nunca faltó a este, el tío Lexx que esta en temporada de ensayos de su última obra y el tío Leif que trabaja de mecánico en la fórmula 1, por último tampoco estaba Lone como siempre encerrado en su habitación, lo raro es que de su cuarto no salían los típicos sonidos de videojuegos sino que se encontraba en un perpetuo silencio

Se que debería guardar distancias para no alterarlo más de lo normal con el aroma pero no pude evitar preocuparme cuando ni siquiera se presentó al almuerzo o acepto abrir la puerta para recibir el plato como lo hacía en sus temporadas de encierro, no lo había visto actuar así desde que tenía seis y el catorce, cuando estuvo encerrado tanto tiempo que tuvo que dar exámenes libres para no repetir curso

Al terminar el almuerzo de alguna manera conseguí convencer a los adultos de que podría lidiar con llevarle el almuerzo a mi hermano así que subí las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto que compartían Lone y Lionel, no me moleste en tocar la puerta porque sabía que no habría respuesta desde el interior así que simplemente llegue y entre

El lugar era una mezcla rara por decir lo menos, tanto Lionel como Lone tenían su propia mitad del cuarto y se encargaban de esta… o al menos eso es lo que había Lionel cuya mitad siempre estaba ordenada y junto a la ventana tenía un par de plantas decorativas, en cuanto a la mitad de Lone este siempre se mantenía desordenado, con envoltorios de comidas empaquetadas y botellas vacías mientras que en el centro de ese caos estaba Lone, lo normal hubiera sido que se encontrara jugando algún videojuego portátil o en las consolas de la sala pero en lugar de eso estaba envuelto en sus sabanas temblando notoriamente

-¿Lone estas bien? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar – te traje el almuerzo, sabes que no debes dejar de comer sobretodo con tu ciclo de sueño- dije en tono casi regañón, la verdad no es mi estilo entrometerme en los asuntos de mis hermanos pero es inevitable preocuparme por ellos

- _L-l-lo be-besaste o-otra v-v-vez_ – el nerviosismo de mi hermano sumado al bajo volumen de su voz me hizo difícil entenderlo

-¿cómo dices?-

- _L-lo besaste o-otra vez_ \- aun no le entendí del todo

-Lo lamento aun no te entiendo-

-BESASTE A LUKA OTRA VEZ MALDITA SEA- gritó a todo pulmón, esta vez no puedo decir que no lo escuche, mi primera reacción fue el miedo de ser descubierta otra vez haciendo cosas "indebidas" por los adultos… y luego recordé el asunto del celo y mande esa idea a que se jodiera a si misma, solo pude mirar entre confundida y sorprendida al mayor de mis hermanos

-Eh… si lo hice y como sabes eso?- trataba de parecer fresca pero el que actuara tan impulsivo no me relajaba del todo

-Todos lo saben, ese imbécil se encargo de restregarnos a todos en la cara lo que habían hecho –gruño furioso

- _Voy a golpear a ese remedo de vampiro_ … y cual es el problema, digo no es como que…- no pude terminar porque cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba acostada en la cama bajo el cuerpo de Lone –¿Lo-Lone?-

Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, su mirada quebrada parecía miel derritiéndose de la furia, no sentí miedo solo…sorpresa, ni siquiera en sus peores épocas había actuado de esa manera, no solía ser agresivo solo tender a aislarse de la gente, ahora bajo su cuerpo la verdad no sabía como reaccionar, ya no estaba a mitad de una divagación de drogas como para actuar por mero instinto y mi mente aun consiente me dejaba en claro que mis siguientes palabras serían claves para el futuro de nuestra relación

-Entonces ¿no tiene que ver con que seamos hermanos que seamos hermanos?... simplemente es que no soy suficiente- estaba claro que estaba por sumirse en uno de sus estados de autodesprecio, no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo solo puedo seguir mis instintos para evitar que mi hermano vuelva a pasar por lo que pasó hace años

Me colgué de su cuello haciéndolo caer contra mi cuerpo, aunque me sacaba más de una cabeza de altura termine por acomodarlo en mi pecho, no había nada sexual en el abrazo era más bien un modo de relajarlo, aparentemente funcionó pasados un par de minutos los temblores de su cuerpo bajaron casi hasta desaparecer y su respiración dejo de ser agitada

Lone volvió a mirarme a los ojos, esta vez la furia ya no estaba en cambio se vio reemplazada por una mezcla de temor y esperanza, parecía un niño grande a punto de averiguar si su regalo de navidad es la consola que quiere o un paquete supremo de calcetines, no pude evitar enternecerme y deposite un suave beso en la frente de mi hermano

-No digas que no eres suficiente, eres perfecto así como eres y por ser tu es que te amo –le dije con sinceridad, daba igual si era de manera romántica o no la verdad es que amo a todos y cada uno de mis hermanos, mi sinceridad pareció llegar a mi hermano porque el temor se vio reemplazado por una determinación poco común en él

Nuevamente se incorporó y con firmeza unió nuestros labios, era una sensación algo extraña, al único que había besado de esa manera era a Luka pero la sensación que provocaba Lone era distinta, la sensación de peligro y adrenalina que siempre me invadía cuando antaño compartía besos robados con mi hermano más cercano en edad no se encontraba ahí, en cambio me sentía en paz, como si el quedarme en esa posición fuera la mejor decisión para mantenerme segura, era una sensación muy similar a la que Lone me producía cuando aun era una pequeña que gustaba de sentarse en las piernas de su hermano para jugar videojuegos

Le devolví el beso, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que oxigeno se hizo necesario y nos vimos obligados a separarnos quedando solo un hilo de saliva que dejaba en claro la anterior unión de nuestros labios, la mirada de mi hermano ahora de una tranquilidad que no había visto en años, eso solo me hizo sonreír, haciendo uso de su relajo conseguí hacer que se incorporara y quedáramos sentados conmigo encima de su regazo

Mi hermano parecía muy dispuesto a seguir con nuestra sesión de maquillaje lo que me trajo el mismo sentimiento de placentero control que tuve anoche al dejar a Luka con una erección y una mirada de incredulidad que jamás le había visto, podría hacerme adicta a este sentimiento pero de momento usare este poder para el bien

Tome la bandeja que había quedado de lado cuando entre al cuarto, por suerte la comida parecía haberse salvado y la puse en mi regazo, Lone se notaba poco interesado en la comida por lo que me decidí a darle de comer como un niño, en nuestra posición actual no pudo hacer más que aceptar el trato dando por terminado el ambiente que teníamos segundos antes

Cuando terminó de comer no pude evitar desear burlarme un poco del mayor de mis hermanos, deje la bandeja de lado y volví a besarlo, en esta ocasión fue con menos dulzura y mucha más sensualidad, suficiente como para conseguir sentir la erección de mi hermano rosando mi trasero, la excitación claramente no se limitó a Lone porque sentía como me humedecía poco a poco por suerte acostumbro usar pantalones o hubiera estado tentada a dejarle mis bragas como suvenir a mi hermano

AHHH ya suficiente, volví a mis cabales y me separe de él, parecía más sorprendido de que lo dejara que asustado lo cual era buena señal porque tampoco quería arruinar el avance que habíamos tenido solo porque lo deje caliente

-Aun tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos –le susurre al oído antes de darle una coqueta mordida

Deje a Lone con una mirada impactada y me retire muy sonriente con la bandeja en mano, esto del olor me hace bastante poderosa, quizá me divierta un poco con el resto de mis hermanos

* * *

*1 un tipo de marihuana según internet tiene olor y sabor dulce como de caramelo

N/F: como alguien que solo ha estado en estado comúnmente conocido como "volado" en mi país dos veces solo puedo retratar a Leela como recuerdo aquel momento, riendo, pensando y finalmente sintiendo mucha hambre no se droguen niños

No me odien mucho me fue difícil hallar alguna idea de cómo seguir esto sin saltarnos todo hasta el celo, si alguien tiene ideas bienvenidas sean, opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, deseos lo que quieran estoy para escuchar y la verdad me ayudaría


	6. Una practica muy dura

N / A: Luego de meses, meses y meses de pensar como seguir el fin de año y los estallidos sociales terminados por iluminar mi perversa mente, un pequeño servicio para sus pervertidas mentes los espera más abajo

* * *

PoV Leela:

Al salir del cuarto del alcalde de mis hermanos volví a caer en cuenta de lo intoxicante que resultó este nuevo poder que tenía sobre mis hermanos, como soy la única chica de la generación siempre tuvo algunas sobretodo con respecto a nuestro "algo" violenta dinámica familiar ya que por mucho que yo ofendiera sabía perfectamente que durante nuestras peleas por el control, la última rebanada de pizza o la fila del baño aunque recibí golpes y arañazos igual que todo el mundo mis hermanos evitaban hacerme daño –y se que es un tema de genero porque hasta el día de hoy Lace tiene una cicatriz por una pelea con Larry por el control de la televisión, nunca supe que pasó pero prefiero evitar hacer muchas preguntas-

En fin, ahora tendrá que en lugar tener que pelear conseguiría que me cedieran esas cosas con el poder de mi encanto -llámenme perra narcisista y todo lo que quieran, pero nadie los mandos a pensar en mí como más que su hermanita y ser estúpido de mi parte no utilizarlo- este pensamiento me grabó la relación de mamá con mi padre y tíos quienes de hecho siempre están tratando de complacerla aunque no de ese perturbador modo servil que se imaginan imbéciles, sino que en verdad la atesoran y siendo honesta no me molestaría ser atesorada también aunque sea solo por culpa de este fregado olor que me sale por los poros

Bien creo que ya no puedo evitar que pase al menos puedo divertirme hasta que suceda, hoy es jueves y tengo mis clases de boxeo con Lynn en la tarde, esta pseudo condición ya me arruino los planos de lo que queda de mes así que al menos no me perderé mis malditas lecciones internas

Con tantos adultos con tantas habilidades e intereses tan variados como los negocios, las artes y hasta la ciencia no es de extrañar que en lugar de pagar a tutores o cursos privados los padres se pedían favorecidos entre sí para que sus hijos hijos reciban ciertas lecciones

En mi caso cuando papá se dio cuenta que su hijita de tres años sería "tan hermosa como su madre" en el futuro le pedí a Lynn que me diera clases de defensa personal, este acepto un cambio de que me prestara para las prácticas de combate de encaje… cuento corto desde entonces recibo clases de distintos tipos de lucha y hoy toca boxeo así que más le vale a Levi arreglar las narraciones de los adultos o yo arreglare la suya

Me dirigí a la cocina donde había un comunicador que conectaba con el búnker donde estábamos actualmente todos los adultos en casa averiguando como inhibir su percepción de mi aroma o algo por el estilo, en fin activo el comunicador que era, una tableta conectada directamente al lugar y tuve que esperar unos minutos para que la cara de mi tío científico apareciera en la pantalla

-¿Unidad fraterna sobrina a que debo la interrupción? -

-Necesito que arregles a Lynn de aquí a la salida de la escuela-

-Lamento informarte que los inmunizadores requieren ser desarrollados para cada individuo y como ... -

-No me importa que como siempre quieras ser el primero en vacunarte contra mi olor, tengo clases de boxeo a las cuatro y si no puedo golpear el saco entonces tu serás el saco nos entendemos querido tío –dije con una sonrisa fría que dejaba muy en claro la seriedad de mi amenaza

La expresión facial de Levi no cambio pero el sudor corriendo por su frente me dejo en claro que capto mi mensaje, solo asintió antes de cortar la conexión, bien problema resuelto ahora solo me falta ropa deportiva

Gracias a las "reparaciones" de mi habitación toda mi ropa se había tenido en el cuarto salvo por lo que traía puesto el día anterior, había tenido que dormir solo en la ropa interior y con mi camiseta negra que pronto apestaría si no me cambiaba, finalmente decidí asaltar el único cuarto donde había ropa con posibilidad de quedarme, es decir el cuarto de Luka y Lace

El cuarto se mostró un poco a lo que solía ser el de los tíos Lynn y Lars –cosa obvia que era de hecho la misma habitación- pero con detalles diferentes, de entrada Luka dormía en una cama en lugar de un ataúd y bajo esta habían dicho el secreto peor guardado de mi hermano, es decir, su peluche de abeja, habían algunos de sus dibujos pegados en las paredes y el que más destacaba era el diseño original de mi tatuaje y por ultimo unos audífonos que le habían dado para su cumpleaños, del lado de Lace aunque el diseño deportista es lo que más destacaba también habían más cosas que solo deportes, como consolas de videojuegos, un par de libros y fotos variadas de sus distintos equipos en especial de su liga de baseball y por último su "mascota" la piedra rocosa

No me detuve a seguir directamente el cuarto y fui directamente al cajón de Lace, otra diferencia clave entre Lace y tío Lynn es que este no está tan obsesionado con la victoria y sobretodo que no tiene la asquerosa costumbre de guardar sus prendas de la "suerte "junto a la ropa limpia, si bien mamá nunca logro que estas lavadas al menos la mayor parte de la ropa de mi hermano podría limpiar, de entre esta ropa pude conseguir una camiseta blanca que me quedaba algo ancho y unos pantalones viejos me quedaría algo ajustado ... bien lo único que les faltaba a estas cosas era mostrar la raya de mi vagina pero ¿qué otra opción tenía ?, garantía que práctica descalza así que no tuve que preocuparme por la falta de zapatillas

Baje las escaleras justo a tiempo para que las puertas se abrieran dejando pasar a mis hermanos faltantes, luego de un abrazo adjunto por parte de Lolo y Lucky me dirigí directamente a Luka, casi confiado después de nuestra sesión de maquillaje la noche antes de que no pude disfrutar más el patear sus espinillas y golpear su estomago con toda la fuerza que mi ira reprimida me daba

Habiendolo dejado en el suelo sin decidir si sobar su pierna o estomago herido me di por satisfecha

-Con eso supongo que aprenderás de tu padre las ventajas del silencio hermanito –dije con sorna para luego agarrar del brazo con encaje y baja las escaleras con rumbo al gimnasio

Fin PoV Leela

* * *

PoV autora:

-¿Entonces es así como una chica se declara? –Preguntó Lucky inocentemente a sus hermanos quienes en su mayoría se reían de la desgracia del peliblanco del grupo luego de ver a su hermana marcharse con el hijo de Lynn escaleras abajo

-Puedo decir con un 95% de seguridad que ese fue más bien un castigo impartido por parte de nuestra unidad fraterna femenina –habló Lolo con una sonrisilla al ver a Luka aun retorciéndose en el suelo producto del ataque

Nadie –ni siquiera los más pequeños del grupo- podría decir que no tiene cierto disfrute al ver la desgracia del hijo de Lars, luego de haber tenido que aguantar la mayor parte del día dando detalles no solicitados con respecto a como se verá el cuerpo actual de la única hija de la familia y como la sangre y / o saliva de esta sabía delicioso, se sintió genial ver como recibí su castigo a manos de la misma

El siguiente problema era ¿por qué se había tomado un encaje escaleras abajo ?, cuando estaban por correr escaleras abajo para detener lo que sea que suceder entre aquellos hermanos vieron a Lynn entrando por la puerta

Parecía algo agotado y caminaba sospechosamente encorvado, al grado de dar sospechas que había sido penetrado, los que tenían este pensamiento pusieron expresiones que mezclaban el asco y la burla, después de todo no había sujeto que gustara más de presumir su masculinidad en esta casa que Lynn Loud Jr.

-¿Qué sucede tío perdiste la virginidad de tu ano? -preguntó sin pelos en la lengua Larry solo para retroceder asustado de la mirada de muerte que recibió por parte de su tío

-Si quieres saber, Levi no encontró mejor manera de evitar que sintiéramos el olor de tu hermana que a través de inyecciones en el trasero y como la pequeña Leela no pudo dejar pasar un día su clase de boxeo el científico loco me uso de conejillo de indias hasta que creyó lograrlo-dijo molesto el hombre encaminándose hacia las escaleras

\- ... y ... funcionó? –Se atrevió a preguntar Louis

-Más o menos, por lo menos en su estado actual no puedo sentir nada, pero tendremos que esperar a que llegue lo peor –finalizó la conversación

Habían calmado sus dudas respecto a porque el hermano deportista del grupo había sido llevado por su hermana, el resto de los hermanos no pudo hallar un motivo –o más bien una excusa- para bajar y ver la sesión de ejercicio por lo cual solo había renunciado a seguir con sus actividades diarias con "relativa" normalidad debido a que el sudor de la chica aparentemente hizo que el aroma se sintiera más fuerte de lo normal sin importar que estaría en el casi hermético gimnasio de la casa

* * *

-Si no puedes concentrarte por un maldito olor, entonces no hay parte de las clases, ¡así no me sirves! - le gritó Leela a Lace desde el cuadrilátero de boxeo arrojándole sus guantes a la cara a su hermano

Desde el principio del entrenamiento se acercaremos al chico no sería de gran ayuda en las prácticas del día, comenzando por el hecho de que el 50% del tiempo su mirada se dirigía la escote de la chica sobretodo cuando el sostén se hacía ver debido a lo hacho de la camiseta y el otro 50 se dirigían hacia su trasero

La paciencia de Leela duró hasta que durante la práctica de golpes estuvo por volarle un par de dientes a su hermano debido a la distracción de este, casi fue suerte que no terminó con su ataque aunque en su expresión se notaba que no le faltaron ganas

-Venga no enloquezcas se acostumbrará tarde o temprano al olor –trató de mediar el adulto en el cuarto –mejor dejémoslo hasta acá hoy estiren los músculos para enfriar y váyanse a descansar

Encaje le pudo una mirada desesperada a su padre al darse cuenta que su "tiempo a solas" con su hermana había terminado mucho antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, la respuesta de su padre fue el menor de las señas para que se dirigiera a la frustrada castaña que estiraba su espalda en el suelo

Entendiendo a su padre el chico se podría hacia la menor pero antes de que pueda tocar su espalda para "ayudarla" la fría voz de esta lo paralizó

-El porno de los 80 te llama hermano, dicen que les devuelvas sus planos de seducción –dijo con frialdad Leela, volviendo a una posición recta determinada su mirada a la pareja de padre e hijo y como buen hombre pelo en pecho que era Lynn Loud Jr.… huyo de la escena dejando al pobre Lace a merced de su hermanita, lo cual si lo pensaba bien no sabía si lo asustaba o excitaba, probablemente un poco de ambos –bien pongamos las cosas claras, acabas de arruinar el único medio por el cual libero mi estrés acumulado así que como arreglaras eso –dijo parándose sin dejar de mirar fijamente al chico que comenzó a sudar sin saber donde mirar, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba frente a frente con la chica quien solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos esperando por alguna reacción por parte del castaño –¿y bien? -

-Po-podría darte ... un ... ¿masaje? -

-Vuelve a intentarlo-

Fin Pov autora

Pov Leela:

-Emm ... emm ... que tal sí ... - no lo dejo terminar de pensar en otro medio para salvar cuando lo empuje al suelo, mi frustración había llegado al límite y si bien estaba muy tentada a darle una paliza tanto como el su a cobarde padre decidí descargar mi furia de manera más ... divertida

Ante la atenta mirada de mi hermano me saque las calcetas quedando mis pies desnudos y procedimiento a fijar la posición de encaje en el suelo pisándolo en el pecho con mi pie izquierdo, sin dejar de mirar la expresión facial entre asombrada y excitada de mi hermano solo sonreír maliciosa y acerque mi pie a su boca

No hizo falta que dijera nada más porque Encaje abrió su boca de manera casi inmediata empezando a lamer mis dedos uno a uno, la idea originalmente me pareció asquerosa en mi mente pero ahora que estoy en ello creo que no esta nada mal e incluso podría llegar a excitarme el ver como mis deditos son adorados por mi hermano deportista

No me hizo falta preguntarle su opinión pues al mirar más abajo pude notar claramente su erección creciendo en sus pantalones deportivos, eso me hizo sonreír en definitiva este asunto de las hormonas no afecta solo a los hombres (o en definitiva a cualquiera que sea ginesexual * 1) sino que también me afecta aunque de manera diferente por el momento, se que no me he convertido en una perra loca por el sexo ni he perdido la lucidez en ninguno de mis sentidos, pero puedo admitir que esta sensación embriagante que me da el poder sobre mis hermanos es placentera, me gusta que me complazca sin tener que pedirlo y saber que tengo el control de la situación tal vez lo hable con la vieja más tarde pero por ahora me seguiré divirtiendo

Cuando envié mis dedos completamente llenos de saliva saque mi pie de su boca y por su expresión facial casi desamparada pude ver que pensaba que lo dejaría ahí solo con su erección, esa mirada me tentó mucho a cumplir con su pesadilla pero como mi humor ha mejorado un poco tendré compasión de mi hermano

-Pongamos esto claro si dices una palabra a alguien de esto al igual que el idioma suelta de Luka te aseguro que será el último favor que te haga, entendido hermano mayor –susurré o más bien atendido, no creo que le haya importado la connotación de mis palabras porque al ver como asentía vertiginosamente estaba segura de su discreción

Dicho todo baje mi pie humedecido y empecé a frotarlo contra los pantalones de encaje, por mucho que tratara de hacerse el duro sus estremecimientos y gemidos perdidos me indicaban que estaba disfrutando de mi masaje, cuando parecía que sus pantalones iban a explotar decidí que era hora de algo más intimó así que con solo ayuda de mi pie izquierdo me deshice tanto de sus pantalones como su ropa interior, claro no fue nada rápido y en más de una ocasión intento usar sus manos pero un pequeño pisotón en estas dejaba en claro que solo podría aguantar la espera

Para cuando su miembro estuvo libre me tomé un momento para evaluarlo, no es que nunca había visto uno, en una casa donde la proporción de genero es diez hombres por mujer el no haber visto un pene era virtualmente imposible para mí, pero puedo decir que es la primera vez que veo tan cerca de uno erecto, en estas ultimas 24 horas había sentido más de una erección frotarse contra mi cuerpo a través de la ropa pero no había llegado a este punto ... hasta ahora al menos

Luego de un par de minutos y para cuando mi querido hermano mayor estaba por soltar lagrimas de frustración decidí continuar, comencé a conducir con mi planta el tronco de su miembro y cuando llegué a la punta pase suavemente mis dedos por esta, lo repetí un y otra vez, para cuando lo tenía prácticamente babeando en el suelo me detuve causando un estremecimiento frustrado, esto es divertido pero ya me esta cansando la pierna, me envió en justo frente al, su mirada de expectación daba un sentido que creía que estaba por tener sexo conmigo ... pobre iluso, en lugar de hacer lo que mi victima pensaba solo agregue mi pie derecho a las caricias, con ambos pueden abarcar más área y mientras uno jugueteaba con la punta, el otro estaba apretando suavemente sus bolas

Finalmente todo terminado en un gran chorro de semen que mancho no solo mis pies sino que también la ropa que traía mi hermano, la mía propia y hasta un poco de mi cara, mientras aún estaba estremeciéndose por la estimulación lo mire fijamente a los ojos mientras me enderezaba y probaba su semilla mmm no tan mala como imaginaba, termine por limpiar mis pues con las calcetas que usaba anteriormente y dejarlas sobre la masa humana conocida como Lace

-Un regalito, no le digas a nadie y quizás te deje tocar algo más que mis pies para la próxima –dije coquetamente saliendo del anillo con dirección a las duchas, no quería que todos enloquecieran por que huelo a semen

Creo que me divertiré mucho a costa de mis hermanos estos días, de algo que valga la pena esta situación no?

Continuara

* * *

* 1 Por si alguien se lo pregunta la ginesexualidad es la atracción sexual hacia las mujeres no importa quien se sienta pero esta dirigida hacia ellas

N / F: bien creo que fue todo por ahora, seguro en los siguientes capítulos haga que se "relacione" con el resto de sus hermanos, pero aún no me decido con quien haga que tenga su primera vez ¿ustedes que piensan? las ideas bienvenidas si quieren insultarme adelante la verdad no me importa solo digan si les gusta o no y porque feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo


	7. Musica para mis oídos

N / A: De algo que me sirviera esta maldita cuarentena para saber al fin como proceder en mis historias, disfrútenlo mis amores

* * *

Casi cuando salí del sótano me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que mi habitación estaba lista lo que me permitió cambiarme de la bata de baño que tenía puesta luego de salir de las duchas del gimnasio, recordando que mi amiga Ginger vendría y seguramente arrastraría a Logan decidí probar que tan fuerte es mi poder con mi amigo, no suelo usar la ropa que me hace tío Loni a menos que quiera enloquecer a papá para que me de dinero para ropa más "apropiada" -que luego gastaré en artículos de música o herramientas de reparación- pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, me puse una blusa ancha negra mangas largas sin hombros que solo estaba sujeta por unos pequeños tirantes y me quedaba lo suficientemente ancha como para que cualquier movimiento brusco mostrara mi ropa interior de encaje color verde musgo, además era algo corta así que de vez en cuando se veía mi vientre plano y en especial mi ombligo perforado, no me gusta presumir pero no hago tanto ejercicio como para no tener un buen físico, me puse unos leggins grises ajustados no al grado de marcar la ralla de mi trasero pero si dejar en claro que por ropa interior llevaba una tanga, por zapatos me puse un par de botines negros y complemente mi estilo con mi collar de púas y un arete en el ombligo de plata con forma de rosa

Sobra decir que durante el resto del tiempo que me quedó estuve deshabilitando las cámaras de pseudo-seguridad que habían sido instaladas en la habitación y quiero creer que fueron todas porque la idea de que alguno de mis familiares tenga acceso a material pornográfico mío no me atrae del todo, no me consideraba partidaria del exhibicionismo antes de que esta mierda del celo empezara y no estoy en plan de comenzar ahora que sigo lucida aunque…. No, no Leela concéntrate no dejaras las puertas abiertas mientras te masturbas solo para verle las caras a tus espectadores… ahhh quizá más tarde ya va siendo hora de que venga Ginger y conociéndola seguro arrastrara a Logan aun sabiendo que en días normales esta prácticamente vetado de la casa

El timbre sonó y me toco apresurarme a la entrada, en días normales hubiera sido una extraña carrera por ver quien llegaba primero al primer piso pero la suerte decidió estar de mi lado por una vez pues solo tuve que esquivar a Lucky y Lolo lo cual no fue del todo difícil

Llegue primera a la entrada y al abrir la puerta me encontré con lo que imaginaba, Ginger sonriendo muy campante mientras tenía firmemente agarrado del brazo a Logan que tenía toda la cara de no querer estar aquí, conforme la puerta se abría y por lo visto el olor salía su cara de incomodidad no hacía más que aumentar al grado que ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, bien no estoy para aguantar más mierda

Hice entrar a Ginger a la vez que agarraba el otro brazo de mi amigo y lo sentaba en el sofá para plantarme frente a el, podía ver a Lucky tras este dándole mala cara a mi amigo a la vez que sentía la presencia de Lolo, el pequeño mutante tiende a retomar sus conductas arácnidas cuando algo le molesta y desde siempre la presencia de Logan en la casa ha sido un tema de peleas en la casa

Con Ginger sentada en uno de los sillones unipersonales de la habitación y pareciendo que lo único que le faltaban eran unas palomitas para que presenciara nuestro teatro decidí empezar con la incomoda explicación…pero antes

Una pequeña prueba

-Mírame Logan- le ordené a mi amigo con tono demandante, en días normales hasta su hubiera ofendido de que le hablara así pero ahora solo miraba hacía otro lado tratando de evitar a toda costa cumplir con mis ordenes -he dicho que me mires -dije ahora tomando su rostro con mi mano, pude sentir como se estremecía con mi contacto y no puedo decir que no disfruté de la sensación de poder, finalmente giro su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, siempre me habían gustado sus ojos azules violáceos el y su propio padre eran las únicas personas que conocía que tenían ese tono de ojos y siempre me había gustado mirarlos cuando no se daba cuenta, este chico es un perfecto despistado así que no era difícil encontrar oportunidad de disfrutar de la vista -ahora serás buen chico y escucharas lo que tengo que decir? -pregunte con voz suave lo que solo causo que asintiera sin decir nada -perfecto entonces no apartes la vista -susurre coqueta

-Wow amiga acaso eres una encantadora de hombres? -pregunto entre sorprendida y burlesca Ginger pues cuando solté el rostro de nuestro amigo este no movió ni un musculo y su mirada claramente me seguía casi como un perrito hasta que me acomodé en el ultimó sillón de la sala

-Más o menos, según mi madre el olor atraerá a todos los que sientan atracción por las mujeres, pero será más fuerte con aquellos que tengan sentimientos de carácter romántico especifico hacia a mí -le explique a mi amiga sin picar el anzuelo -y por lo que llevo probando hasta que no me ponga hipersensible podre contralar casi a voluntad a todos mis hermanos y por lo visto a Logan -dije algo burlas para encontrar mi mirada con el chico en cuestión que por fin reaccionó a sonrojarse pero no dejo de mirarme -lastima que también los vuelve ton… bueno más tontos de lo normal y son incapaces de actuar semi normales en mi presencias- suspire para volver a mirar a mi amiga

-Vamos que puede ser tan malo de tener un montón de tipos calientes a tu servicio -

-Ignoraré el hecho de que dijiste eso de mis hermanos y para responder a tu pregunta te diré que ni siquiera pude tener una sesión de boxeo decente, aunque Levi consiguió arreglar a Lynn a tiempo para impartir la clase, Lace fue tan útil de compañero como el saco roto que desechamos la semana pasada, maldita sea al menos el saco hubiera sido menos sudoroso- me queje cruzando mis brazos

-Jajaja vamos no puedes culpar al chico por ponerse caliente de verte en su ropa de deportes-rio mi amiga, solté un suspiro resignado pero aun así le sonreí -entonces que, primero secretas el perfume mata hombres, luego todo te pondrá caliente y al final una explosión de olor que te convertirá en una esclava sexual-

-Básicamente, aunque olvidaste la parte en que moriré de dolor si no tengo quien me rasque la comezón cuando comience el celo como tal y aun no sé si puedo hacer una orgía o solo tendré que conformarme con la polla de un solo sujeto- seguí el juego usando el lenguaje sucio que me caracteriza -solo quisiera encontrar quien me reviente la cereza antes de dársela al primero que me encuentre y luego ni lo recuerde- suspire dramáticamente dejándome caer en el sofá en una pose que sabía perfectamente dejaría muy a la vista mi escote

Como buena mejor amiga Ginger notó rápidamente la intención de mi dramatismo así que cooperó a mi juego directamente

-Pues solo tienes que escoger, por lo que me dijiste tienes seis hermanos mayores a tu disposición y hasta uno de los pequeños no? -dijo lo último aún más burlesca

-No me lo recuerdes, quien creería que el señorito Lawrence habría crecido tan rápido que a los once ya es capaz de sentir mi aroma, lo que me causa curiosidad es si su cartel de galletas también lo será -dije entre pensativa y resignada, la verdad ese grupo de mocosos que a veces rondan por la casa me deben unas cuantas venganzas, no me vendría mal probar mis poderes con ellos un día de estos

-No querrás ir a prisión por abuso de menores verdad?-

-¿Sabes con la hija de quien estas hablando?, la existencia de nosotros es de por sí un crimen de incesto, mis tres hermanos mayores por el hecho de nacer son prueba irrefutable de una "violación" a una menor de edad por parte de sus padres y otros tres de mis tíos fueron "violados" por mi madre cuando aún era menores, si nos ponemos más técnicos el único entre los adultos de esta casa que no fue victima de un abuso de menores fue el tío León y esos solo porque mamá nunca pensó que su hermanito bebé querría con ella hasta que intentó irse de la casa cuando tenía 18 y explotó diciendo que la amaba como mujer, eso apenas cubre la lista de crímenes sexuales cometidos en esta casa, el calentar a un grupo de mocosos no es nada para mi -dije como si nada, si hubieran sido extraños cualquiera mis declaraciones probablemente hubieran medito en prisión a la mitad de mi familia pero para personas que Ginger o Logan quienes conocían perfectamente la situación de nuestro hogar

-Entonces reventaras tu cereza con tu hermanito?- no creo en Dios pero si lo hiciera le agradecería por darme una amiga capaz de desviar mi confesión de crímenes familiares hacía la idea de que quiero tener sexo con mi hermanito

-Mmm quizá cuando si tiene suerte crezca le reviente la suya pero quisiera algo más interesante para mi primera vez muchas gracias- dije volviendo momentáneamente mi mirada hacía nuestro amigo que se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación, al ver que nuestras miradas se cruzaron sonríe con coquetería consiguiendo que se sonrojara

-Entonces la lista se reduce en gente mayor, que tal un trio con Luka y Lace -dijo mi pervertida amiga volviendo a captar mi atención

-Uno es un sádico y el otro masoquista … mmm suena a una escena bastante sucia y divertida pero estaba pensando en algo más como rosas y música ambiental -dije simplemente, no me culpen sigo siendo una virgen de trece años panda de jodidos pervertidos

-Luego me darás detalles de por que sabes que son sádico y masoquista pero como mi amiga siempre es tan romántica ni modo... mmm pues si quieres romance podría ser Louis no? -sus palabras me hicieron casi caer del sillón donde me encontraba

No es que la idea de acostarme con Louis no hubiera pasado nunca por mi cabeza incluso antes de toda la mierda del celo pero la casi demasiado activa vida sexual de mi hermano completo sumado al hecho de que nuestra relación era la más platónica que había tenido en mi vida, recuerdo que en mi fase de "me casare contigo" cuando le dije eso me rechazó aludiendo que éramos hermanos y no debíamos sentirnos obligados a repetir la historia de nuestros padres, honestamente eso me rompió el corazón por…unos diez minutos hasta que decidí que casarme con el futuro master chef Lionel sería más conveniente para mi estomago de cuatro años y si bien recuerdo el no me rechazó al igual que ningún otro de nuestros hermanos cada que encontraba motivos para proponerme ahhh infancia dulce infancia, en fin hasta antes de el asunto del celo nuestra relación no era más que la típica de hermanos con el tratándome de mocosa inmadura y yo a el de estirado petulante, en fin no negare que mi hermano esta caliente pero aunque sea capaz de sentir mi olor no creo que este muy en la labor de hacerme compañía mientras aun le quede algo de fuerza de voluntad y la verdad no creo que me guste mucho la idea de que este conmigo solo por estas circunstancias

-Paso, ha estado con suficiente gente como para que tenga que pedirle una prueba de enfermedades venéreas antes de dejarlo tocarme un pelo- bromeé para no revelar los pensamientos que rondaban mi cabeza

-Si que nos saliste exigente no? -bromeó mi amiga y después se puso en una pose pensativa que sabía solo sacaría disparates de su boca-…bien ni Larry, ni Luka, ni Lace, ni Louis… en serio tiene que ser con alguno de tus hermanos? -preguntó mirando furtivamente a nuestro amigo, por eso quiero a esta chica, siempre sabe como comprenderme

-No, no necesariamente creo que es lo que todos esperan pero nadie ha hecho nada para convencerme aún, si te empeñas podrías ser hasta tu amiga- dije en un burla coqueta

-Me alagas amiga pero te hace falta algo entre las piernas para tentar esta belleza-

-Que lastima, entonces tendré que seguir pensándomelo la fecha limite creo que es en menos de dos semanas, a ver si alguien hace un gesto romántico o alguna mierda de esas y consigue convencerme, ahora sígueme tengo que mostrarte la mierda que le hicieron a mi cuarto -me rio parándome, Ginger me siguió pero convenientemente dejamos a Logan solo con sus pensamientos

-Acaso es posible dejar más de la mierda ese lugar?-

-Cállate perra-

Fin Pov Leela

* * *

Pov autora

Logan Sharp era un tipo bastante normal dentro de los estándares, no destacaba mucho en los estudios, le gustaban cosas simples como la patineta y la música y sí tenía un padre ex roquero que actualmente manejaba una disquera y una tienda de música pero eso se podría decir que era lo más destacable de el a simple vista

Y como cualquier sujeto normal de 14 años estaba empezando a desarrollar un -algunos mojigatos de mierda dirían malsano- interés por el sexo opuesto, específicamente en su amiga de toda la vida Leela Loud, ahora si bien el era en toda regla un tío normal su objeto de interés estaba lejos de serlo, para empezar era el producto de una relación incestuosa entre hermanos y tenía no uno sino que nueve hermanos que también lo eran, la mayoría medios hermanos excepto por uno

En fin el universo no estaba lo suficientemente contento con ese detalle en la chica que le gustaba sino que ahora esa misma chica estaba pasando por un proceso de celo que solo debería ocurrir en animales y no era el único que lo sentía sino que siete de sus jodidos hermanos también estaban sintiéndolo, maldita sea estaba en una puta desventaja si en verdad quería quedarse con la chica era el único que no vivía con ella, joder que hacer, no es como que tuviera un padre que compartiera esposa con sus hermanos para que le diera consejos de conquista ni mucho menos

Estaba quemándose las neuronas pensando en si poner su dignidad en juego al hacer un jodido gesto romántico como dijo la castaña o simplemente darse por derrotado cuando la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió dejando pasar a su mejor opción de consejero… Luke Loud

-Ohh Logan estas aquí, no pensé que pasarías de la puerta con los muchachos aquí- bromeó el adulto recién ingresado en la casa chocando puños con el joven rubio

-Si creo que el nuevo estado de Leela los tiene a todos desestabilizados -trató de bromear aunque estaba claro en su cara que no se sentía del todo cómodo con el chiste

-Cierto my princess esta pasando por lo mismo que the queen y tu estas siendo afectado por el nuevo perfume de Leela? -preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro pero la seriedad de su mirada no dejaba dudas de que lo siguiente que dijera el chico sería decisivo entre ser echado a patadas de la casa para nunca poder volver o entrar en la contienda por el corazón de la única hija de la familia

Logan estaba claramente incomodo por la escena que casi se sentía como si estuviera pidiendo la mano de una hija a su padre, pero claro que la hija en cuestión por mucho que quisiera a su papi haría lo que diera la regalada gana sin importar nada

Armándose del valor que no tenía el chico rubio le devolvió la mirada al adulto y asintió sin dudar, eso consiguió que la mirada dura de Luke desapareciera… solo un poco

-Y que planeas hacer al respecto?- volvió a preguntar

-Bueno…yo… la verdad…-

-No tienes ni idea de que hacer, como se nota que eres hijo de Sam, por eso fui yo quien tuvo que hacer el primer movimiento…pero bueno al menos admites que te sientes atraído y como no saliste corriendo al saber de la competencia asumiré que quieres participar en el guerra por obtener el corazón de my princess- la cara de Logan no podía estar más roja, por un lado sabía que esta era su mejor oportunidad para obtener algún tipo de ventaja que le ayudara a estar junto a Leela pero por otro se recordaba que el hombre frente a él no solo era el padre la chica en cuestión sino que era el ex de su propio padre, lo cual hasta la fecha seguía siendo un tema algo incomodo

-Pues si y quería saber…si de casualidad…no tendría…-

-Un consejo?, bueno supongo que puedo darte el consejo que Louis se negó a escuchar, quizá si te ve en la competencia deje de negar lo obvio, en fin the Little Leela es más sentimental de lo que le gusta admitir, si quieres impresionarla simplemente…-

* * *

No sabía si el señor Loud era un genio o simplemente no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su hija y lo estaba saboteando directamente, pero de cualquiera manera ahí estaba Logan Loud con guitarra acústica en mano a punto de dedicar un gesto romántico para Leela

El plan que le dio Luke fue tan básico y trillado que pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de decidir si era una trampa o no pero a falta de más ideas no tuvo muchas más opciones que luego de que Ginger y Leela terminaran en el segundo piso despedirse de su anfitriona y correr con dirección a su casa para planear su gesto romántico, que no era más que una serenata a su ventana, aun a riesgo de ser descubierto por cualquiera de los métodos de seguridad que estaba seguro habían sido instalados en el patio y también quizá ser escuchado por algún publico indeseado, si tenía suerte sería solo el pequeño Lucky o la madre de familia quienes aunque lo expulsarían de la propiedad no tomarían represalias físicas contra el, en cambio si alguno del resto de los ocupantes de la casa -a excepción de Luke claro- lo oía no quería saber como terminaría la situación

Bien como dice el dicho al mal tiempo buena cara y habiéndose posicionado en el patio trasero de la casa bajo la ventana de la chica, empezó a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la ventana se abriera y apareciera Leela en pijama -si es que un pijama puede ser una camisa de tirantes y unas bragas- por ella, de buenas a primeras se notaba la sorpresa en su rostro pero luego soltó una risa y se dedico a escucharlo sin soltarle la mirada, al principio se estremeció por esa mirada traviesa en los ojos de la chica pero luego del mismo modo que ella no le soltó la mirada y casi como si ambos estuvieran en un trance siguió tocando y cantando suavemente hasta terminar

Al termino no sabía muy bien como proceder pero estaba claro que Leela si, sacando de quien sabe donde lo que parecía ser una cuerda la arrojó por la ventana dejando en claro que lo invitaba a su habitación

Fin Pov Autora

Pov Leela

Soy una maldita romántica, demándenme si quieren, pero el gesto de Logan se me hizo por demás dulce y creí que su esfuerzo merecía una recompensan, no creo que muchas chicas reciban serenatas por estos días y menos si viven en un lugar con tanta seguridad como mi casa lo cual me recuerda que luego debo investigar como consiguió colarse sin que saltara ninguna alarma, de momento estoy muy ocupada en mi sesión de maquillaje con mi amigovio

Besar a Logan era distinto que a mis hermanos, estaba claro que todos tenían sus técnicas, gusto y demás pero este distinto era otra cosa, probablemente tenía que ver con que no estamos relacionados por la sangre o por el hecho de que había metido a un chico a mi habitación como si de una mala película adolescente se tratara, pero a fin de cuentas había un toque de peligro en besarlo que no había sentido antes

Tenía aliento a menta lo cual solo me hacía desear más poder probar su saliva pero sabía que tendríamos que respirar en algún momento y para cuando llegó un hilo de saliva nos conectaba, me encontraba sentada a horcadas sobre el, podía sentir su erección incipiente, no puedo negar que me gusta esta posición era casi como una sensación de poder que pude disfrutar más cuando evite que mi acompañante bajara sus besos a mi cuello

-Nop, si alguien ve alguna marca mañana, habrán graves consecuencias y lo sabes- dije sosteniendo su rostro con mis manos, su mirada desesperada como si lo fuera a dejar así solo me hizo querer jugar un poco más así que lo empuje para que quedara completamente acostado en la cama conmigo arriba -puedes tocar pero no dejes marcas o me enojare -dije con voz traviesa ayudándolo sacarse la polera mientras que el me liberaba de mi ligera camiseta para dejarme solo con mis bragas verdes musgo

Claramente no se esperaba que no estuviera usando sostén porque al instante en que terminé de sacarle su propia polera decidió dedicarse a acariciar mis pechos incipientes, jamás entenderé la obsesión de los hombres por los pechos sobretodo cuando los míos están lejos de ser destacables pero no puedo negar que disfrute del masaje y no pude evitar gemir quedamente cuando con casi demasiado cuidado empezó a besar mis pezones, mientras lamía uno casi con adoración y cuidado de no salirse de la línea rosa de este acariciaba el otro y lo pellizcaba un poco provocándome cosquillas, no podía gemir como me gustaría así que decidí dedicarme a explorar su cuerpo, no estaba marcado al nivel de Lace ni mucho menos Lynn pero era estilizado a su manera, su espalda era más ancha de lo que me imaginaba y en un infantil deseo de marcar territorio enterré mis uñas en esta dejando marcas, no recibí más quejas que un suave mordisco en el pezón derecho pero el hecho de que su erección se haya endurecido me dejó en claro que le gusto

Ya estaba algo cansada de su adoración a mis pechos así que lo aparte suavemente no sin llevarme un ultimo mordisco, sonreí y enderezándome dirigí su mano al próximo lugar que quería que adorara, claramente estaba más que dispuesto a empezar directamente pero de plano aleje su mano para con suavidad bajar con tortuosa lentitud tanto para el como para mi mis bragas, presentarme desnuda frente a alguien era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, ni siquiera en los encuentros que había tenido recientemente con mis hermanos ninguno había estado cerca de verme desnuda y la sensación de esta expuesta fue bastante estimulante

Presenté mi pubis con algo de vello en el y casi presumiéndolo me gire un poco para mostrar mis grandes nalgas con pecas en ellas mientras las acariciaba suavemente de manera coqueta las abría presentando mi coño

Mi exhibición dio sus frutos de manera inmediata porque mi querido amigo se veía a punto de explotar su pantalón de empezar a masturbarse como si estuviera viendo a una camgirl en vivo, la idea no estaba mal pero la verdad sentía deseos de ser complacida por una vez así que sin mayor ceremonia prácticamente me senté frente al rostro de Logan a la vez que dirigí mi atención a su pantalón

Ni tonto ni perezoso el empezó a tantear mi lugar más privado, primero con los dedos simplemente pasándolos a través de los labios lo cual solo me hacía poner más húmeda para finalmente apretar mi clítoris, eso último me tomó por sorpresa al grado que casi dejo salir un grito. Decidí concentrarme en su erección, habiendo soltado sus pantalones y con solo bajar un poco los boxers encontré su pene, sonreí al ver que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Lace y en pequeña venganza por el ataque sorpresa a mi clítoris apreté con un poco de fuerza el tronco haciéndolo gruñir gravemente, su reacción me gusto por decir lo menos así que empecé a pasar mis manos por todo su miembro además de acariciar suavemente sus bolas

Parece ser que estamos más en sincronía de lo que nos habíamos percatado anteriormente porque ni bien metí su miembro a mi boca el empezó a pasar su lengua por mi coño, maldita sea se sentía muy bien, no solo la estimulación que estaba recibiendo al sentir la lengua de Logan por todo mi centro ni siquiera los esporádicos mini mordiscos que recibía mi clítoris sino que también la sensación de darle una felación, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto del sexo oral me gustaba la sensación además que eso se traducía en sentir la vibración se sus gruñidos contra mi coño ahhh maldición no quiero acabar tan pronto

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, quisiera pensar que fue mucho pero se sintió como pocos segundos, cuando ambos sentimos que estábamos por llegar empezamos a actuar más bruscamente como buscando que el otro llegara primero, no quería perder y esta claro que el tampoco pero al final creo que los dos ganamos cuando nuestros orgasmos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, no puedo decir quien llego primero pero cuando sentí el semen en mi boca puedo decir que creo que me vine nuevamente, al final no fui capaz de soportarlo todo con mi boca y tuve que apartarme de el y su esperma se esparramó tanto por mi cara, pechos y el estomago mismo de Logan

Me aparté para no aplastarlo y al ver mi rostro manchado parecí ver como se endurecía nuevamente, bueno ha sido muy agradable pero creo que será todo por hoy, no quiero que piensen que soy una chica fácil que se entrega por una simple serenata

Logan intentó volver a tocarme pero esta vez detuve su mano en seco y negué con la cara sin dejar se sonreír y saborear su semen

-Eres malvada- dijo resignado a volver a poner en su lugar su ropa

-Jajaja pero aun así viniste a darme una serenata no? -me reí para compartir un ultimo beso pegajoso y compartir nuestras esencias -quizá si tienes suerte y me visitas de nuevo otro día continuaremos con esto- propuse con coquetería, el solo pudo tragar expectante con la idea y asentir sin más

No sabía si la seguridad del patio seguía fallando o no pero era menos peligroso que la puerta considerando que los pasillos si que tienen cámaras funcionales así que tuve que ayudar a Logan a bajar por la cuerda y agarrando su guitarra echo a correr

Bien estoy hecha un desastre creo que un baño nocturno no me vendrá nada mal y quien sabe con mi suerte y el aroma del semen aun en mi conseguiré algo más en el camino al baño

Continuara

* * *

N/F: Les sorprendería la de tiempo que llevo pensando en alguna idea para este capitulo y como siempre me vino en una noche a las dos de la mañana, bueno al menos ya esta y ojalá les haya gustado se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones mis amores y suerte a todos con la cuarentena, quédense en casa y lean mis historias xD


End file.
